Vampire Of Music
by XoVampressOfMusicOx
Summary: Erik Destler, human by day, bloodsucker by night, a Junior in Saint Lucia Conservatory For Music, 23 and signle has met the girl of his dreams, Christine Daae. The one problem is that she is taken by his worse enemy..his foster Brother Raoul De Chagney..
1. Act 1

Vampire Of Music

Screenplay by: Deandra Dufault

Inspired by: "The Phantom of the Opera"

**_Act 1 Scene 1_**

Disclaimer: Erik Destler, human by day, bloodsucker by night, a Junior in Saint Lucia Conservatory For Music, has been majoring in composition. 23 and single has met the girl of his dreams, Christine Marie Daae. The one problem is that she is taken by his worse enemy. A true bloodsucker with an evil charm, Raoul De Chagney, his foster brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: it was a boring and tiring Friday night at Saint Lucia Conservatory For Music. As a Freshman in college, Christine has been studying extra hard for her singing audition for this years college production of the talent show at the end of the year.

Meg: I swear, with all this studying and practicing for the talent show…your gonna look like an old lady by the age of 30.

Disclaimer: right now they are in the Music chyll out room, where they have tables for people who like to write and talk about music…Right now they are sitting by one of the grand pianos.

Meg: my mom is worried about…(noticing that Christine was not even paying attention to the fact that she was listening to her ipod) CHRISTINE!!…ugh…

Christine: He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Disclaimer: it was sort of comical that meg was trying to get Christine's attention when she noticed that when Erik and Nadir came walking by, Christine looked up and took off her headphones.

Erik: hey Christine (walking by and giving her his signature crooked smile and then walks away toward a table)

Christine: Hey Erik (blushing and then looks down and reads her sheet music that was on the piano)

Meg: what the hell just happened??…Who the hell was that??

Christine: Oh him?? (Looking over and sees that Erik and Nadir were working on a composition.) That's Erik Destler, Raoul's brother, well adopted brother. Me and him have music theory together, he is such a sweet heart.

Meg: But whats with the mask?? He looks so much different than Raoul…He seems more paler than him…how is Raoul, Ms Daae??

Christine: hes acting a lil weird…like hes being all possessive…like when he found out me and his brother are having music theory together, he got all pissed off…

Meg: wow what an asshole…their prolly fighting over you…do you think that could be a possibility…who do you think is cuter??

Christine: uh…um…(looks over to the table that Erik is sitting at and notices that he was looking at her and smiles his charming smile, and she smiles back) This is really hard..um…

Meg: Let me guess, Erik?

Christine: is it that obvious?

Meg: Uh…yeah…totally

Christine: UGH!! Im such a bad girlfriend…(puts her head down on her arms on the piano keys)

Erik: Hey Christine, Do you knoe where my over reacting brother is?

Christine: (lifts her head up in a flash from hearing his heavenly voice) um…I actually (noticing that hes leaning on the piano) don't knoe where he is…last time I checked he was in his dorm? Why do you ask?

Erik: because me and him are having some sort of problem…a sibling rivalry kind of thing…its sort of silly really (chuckling) Whos this?

Christine: Oh (turns to face Meg) this is Meg giry, Madame Girys daughter and my foster sister. And Nadirs girlfriend…if you didn't even notice

Meg: Destler…(looking away)

Erik: small world…Im Raouls foster brother…that's really crazy…

Christine: so whats this lil problem all about??

Erik: (acting all charming and stuff) Well there is this girl that me and my evil brother (chuckling) are sort of interested in, but the bad thing is that um…(leaning in) shes sort of taken by an asshole, and were fighting over her.

Christine: oh…and who is this girl you and Raoul are fighting over?

Erik: you'll prolly knoe her…she is going out with my brother…(leans back and winks at her and turns around and grabs his bag and walks out of the room)

Meg: such a jerk…

Christine: why do you say that…

Meg: you didn't notice what he was talking about…or were you too busy drooling over his charming smile…

Christine: whats wrong with him…why do you have a problem with him?? (gets up and leans on the piano)

Meg: lets get all the facts that he was just saying just now " there is this girl that me and raoul are fighting over…the bad thing is that she is taken…You'll prolly knoe her…she is going out with my brother.." do you not get what he was trying to say…are you that blind??

Christine: Um…No??

Meg: HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!!…you are going out with his brother Raoul…him and Erik are fighting over YOU!!

Christine: Oh my god!!…(pushes herself off of the piano) really?? Was I that blind to notice that he was talking about me??

Meg: well yeah…because you were sort of drooling on the piano when he was talking to you…

Christine: UGH!!…come on…lets go hang out at Breeches…and chyll with Mike and Alexa…their prolly need our help tonight..since tonight is Friday…

Meg: sure…come on…lets get ready…

**_Act 1 Scene 2_**

Disclaimer: As the girls were getting ready for their fun filled night at the bar called Breeches…there was a conflict going on in the boys dorm…where fists were flying…

Raoul: YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE!! You knoe shes going out with me…why even try to get with her…you fucking freak!!

Erik: ooh…somebodies jealous…that I have got her under my spell…whats wrong Lestat (being sarcastic with vampiric names ) getting mad…

Raoul: you better stay away from her…or ill

Erik: or you'll what…I highly doubt that you can hurt me…just realize something dear brother…im one of the most powerful vampire in the cult…and if you think you have an effect of overthrowing me my title…you got another thing coming..and besides…shes sort of getting a lil annoyed with you..

Raoul: (stops in his tracks) why do you say that??

Erik: she feels that you are getting possessive and that you wont leave her alone all because im in her music theory class…

Raoul: Who told you that?

Erik: Whats wrong Lestat?? Did I strike a nerve…Or is just that your girlfriend is getting tired of your jealousy for your older brother

Raoul: I gotta go..(walks toward his jacket and stops in his tracks) you are the most vile creature I have ever met…why did my family even adopt you…your nothing but a freak with a deformity that cant be taken care of…who would want a bloodsucker like you…

Erik: Why don't you ask yourself…you are a bloodsucker arent you…with a very week and jealous heart…by the way…does she knoe your power…or your deformity…

Raoul: (turning to face the door…but out of a blink of an eye…he comes lashing toward and out in a flash…raoul is pinned to the wall showing his fangs…)

Erik: So im guessing that your lil relationship with your lil snack is done with…(choking Raoul until he was blue)

Raoul: why always show your strength..and weakness toward me…what are you trying to prove…

Erik: to prove that im right when I say that nobody is gonna love your jealousy like that pet of yours…and its you who has the weakness…especially in that heart of yours that is about to break when I tell her that you are done with her..unless you want to be the charmer that you think you are…and break up with her yourself…(lets go of him)

Raoul: (falls to the floor coughing trying to get the air back into his lungs) i…I can…ugh…do it…I just…I just…don't knoe where to find her…

Erik: where do you think her and Meg would hang out…because if your gonna chicken out…ill be sure to break you guys up for you…to save you from embarrassment…your choice….

Raoul: She usually works at…um….Breeches…it's a bar…(gets up by holding on to his neck trying to massage the soreness) that really hurt…

Erik: it was for your own good…yes…isnt Breeches like Coyote Ugly…man…you really need to keep track of your own girlfriend…

Raoul: whats wrong with Breeches…I thought it was the usual hang out for the college kids like us…whats so bad about that place…

Erik: have you ever been in there…(just had a thought and went to grab his coat and walks to the door) nevermind…ill see if shes working tonight…you just chyll here…I heard that Carlotta was interested in you…why don't you talk to her…(walks out and closes the door)

Disclaimer: as he walks out…he came up with a brilliant idea that could totally win this war between him and his brother…)

XXphone conversationXX

Nadir: hello

Erik: what are you doing tonight??

Nadir: nothing why…Meg is busy working tonight…so I got nothing to do…you wanna chyll or something…

Erik: meet me outside by the car in 5 minutes…were gonna go to Breeches…im feeling lucky tonight…

Nadir: Breeches…that's where Meg works…and young Daae…why do you want to go there…

Erik: lets just say that…im finally gonna be able to tame that lil snack of mine…get ready…

XXend phone conversationXX

Disclaimer: As he was walking down the stairs, he then noticed that Christine and Meg were walking out of their dorm and headed to their car..but he then realized that he should just accidently walk past them…Christine was wearing a red single shoulder shirt that was showing her middriff, and a pair of black clam diggers with red high heels with her hair straightened…Meg wore a red halter top with jewels on the collar and also showing her middriff…and a pair of tight black dress pants with black knee high boots and her hair in curls…

Christine: So what did Mike say when you said that we were working tonight??

Meg: Hes like "aww tweety is coming back…don't forget to tell her to sing us a lil provacitive song like old times" …lol…

Christine: (getting into the driver side..closes the door..and starts the car and notices that is playing "I love Rock and Roll" by Britney Spears…) and what did you say??

Meg: I said…oh don't worry..tonight is gonna be hopping…lol

Christine: Nice…just like old times right…(noticing that Erik was walking toward her car wearing a button down navy blue shirt showing off his white wife beater..and wearing a pair of Khaki dress pants and some nice italian shoes and a black mask and his hair spikey..not slicked down like it usually is) Oh My…god….

Meg: what??

Christine: just act normal…Erik is walking toward my car…and looking really hot…(turns and sees that Erik is by her door) Hey Erik…what are you gonna be doing tonight…

Erik: Eh..nuttin much…prolly gonna be hanging with Nadir tonight…gonna chyll at Breeches…their having a contest sort of thing for hot single guys and for single hot girls…and im gonna be in that contest…

Meg: Don't tell us..that your gonna be taking off your shirt…(shudders just thinking about it…but got Christine thinking…) thank god Nadir isnt gonna be joining that…

Erik: why?? are you guys gonna be there??…(leaning against the car in a very sexii way )

Christine: you could say that…were working there tonight…so we might see you there…what about Nadir…is he in the auction??

Erik: apparently not…because unlike me…hes not single (looking at Meg) Well ill see you ladies there…(leans away the car…but then leans back toward the car) Hey christine…

Christine: yea??

Erik: I like that outfit your wearing (looking her up and down) it looks sexii on you (leans back and walks away from the car and winks at her…) by ladies (waves as they drove past)

Nadir: who was that??

Erik: your girlfriend and my soon to be girlfriend going to work at the bar that me and you are going to…their having a contest for singles tonight….im gonna be the lucky single…with her…

Nadir: isnt Christine still with Raoul…

Erik: no…Raoul is going out with Carlotta…I made sure of it…

Nadir: you are sure on that…and about this singles contest…what if you don't get her…and get one of the other bartenders..

Erik: ill make sure she gets me…

**_Act 1 Scene 3_**

Disclaimer: Breeches is a hip sort of bar…sort of like Coyote Ugly, but its not that exotic…its more of a chyll out for college kids looking for a good time..dancing..singing…drinking… all good fun…Tonight was a special night for all those hot young single College students…almost like a musical chair sort of thing but with lights and lyrics…

Alexa: (standing up on the bar with Christine and Meg getting ready to start off the night by announcing on whats going down for tonight) Ladies and Gents!! Your explicit Attention Please!! As you all knoe…You are ALL in for a treat tonight here at Breeches Bar and Lounge!! (hands Meg the mic)

Meg: tonight…we found ourselves 4 lucky single college males from Saint Lucia Conservatory for music who are looking for some love…and we need your help…especially for this lucky lady standing next to me…(pulls Christine to her side…which makes both of them laugh) May I Present…The Lovely…HOT!!…Sexii!! and for now…single!! Christine Tweety Daae!!

Christine: (gets the mic from Meg) Thank you Rouge!! As you just heard…I am Single!!

The Crowd: WHOOOO!! (wolf whistles and all that shit…)

Christine: alright alright alright…anywayz…you see…my two companions have found me and my other single girlies lucky bachelors looking for love…and I need your help…and Alexa (who raises her hand) and three of my gurlies…Jumping Jamie (who just goes WHOO!!)Hooting Allison (who gets up on the bar and hugs Christine) and of course my pal Suave Sam. We are all single…and we need your help to find us a man…us gurlies…are gonna sing a song…and when we stop at a lyric…the lights are gonna land on a guy…and then who ever sung that lyric and that light has shown on that guy….that's their match…and when they find their match..we have a secluded (points to the back where mike is holding the curtain) area in the back…just follow Mike and your set….(the mic gets taken away bye Meg)

Meg: LET THE GAME BEGIN!! (notices that she sees Nadir and Erik at a booth…so she gets off the bar and walks toward them but they don't notice its her) what can I get you boys…

Erik: the girl with the clam digg….(then notices that its Meg)MEG!!

Nadir: (notices that he called Megs name and then looks up and looks at her) BABE!! I forgot that you worked here…was that just you on that bar with Christine and Alexa…announcing whats going on tonight…

Meg: yeah…Christine had found out that Raoul broke up with her…she got a call from Jamie…

Nadir: how did Jamie find out…

Meg: she overheard Raouls and Carlottas convo in the parking lot…when Christine found out…she was pissed…so she signed up to one of the lucky girls to get one of the lucky guys…like Destler here…(looks at Erik) isnt that right??

Erik: yeah…when is she gonna be the one singing…

Meg: you want me to make sure she picks you…

Erik: (puts down 30 on the table) you betcha…

Meg: good…because im working the lights…so when its her turn…I got your back…she doesn't knoe where you are so yeah…Ill see you later…the game is about to begin…(leans over and kisses Nadirs lips lightly…) that is for tonight…

Nadir: looking forward to it my sweet rouge…(winks at her)…

Disclaimer: She runs onto the bar with the mic

Meg: first up…jumping jamie…

Disclaimer: after all the girls got their boys…it was finally the finale…Christine…

Meg: (getting the music ready) are you ready to find your prince charming…

Christine: yeah…HIT THAT BEAT GURL!!

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you (shaking her hips making the boys look but doesn't notice that Erik is in total awe)

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it (The music gets stopped…and the light is getting shown around)

Meg: Whos's gonna be the lucky guy to take home this lil tweety bird right here…

Disclaimer: out of Christine surprise the light had been shown at the back booths were Nadir and Erik were sitting and the light shining on Erik

Meg: I see we got a hot young bachelor for my gurlie here…Tweety…you knoe where to take this young sir…

Christine: (shocked and walks over to Erik) I cant believe it…small world…

Erik: you were incredible…how can I resist…(gets up from sitting with Nadir) Nadir…I think your okay by yourself right…(noticing Meg is walking toward them) nevermind…if you don't mind..i have to use the lil boys room…excuse me (walks past Christine and heads to the bathroom)

Christine: he seems really out of it…

Meg: he made sure that he was chosen…he really likes you…

Christine: how do you knoe that…(getting a chair and sits in it…)

Nadir: because I told her…Erik was pissed off the last time I talked to him because him and his brother got into a fight because of Raouls jealousy…so Erik told me the plan that will surely win you in this contest…

Christine: so you were involved in it…what kind of friend are you…(walks out the door to her car…and gets in and notices that Erik was walking out to find where she had gone) Leave me alone…

Erik: What?? What did I do wrong…

Christine: you are just like Raoul…setting up a thing to get with me…you knoe that that it was childish to do that sort of thing…I hope you realize that I was gonna give you a chance…but I guess not….(pulls up her window…starts her car and then drives off blasting " What Hurts The Most" by Cascada) I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Disclaimer: as she was driving up to her dorm…she noticed that there was a car that was parked in her spot…which got her pissed off, so she went to see what was going on by going by the car…

Christine: what the hell are you doing here?? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone…

Erik: listen to me before you start getting all fustrated…all the times that I would flirt with you..i actually had a attraction to you…you're a sweet girl…and when I found out that you were going out with my brother..i got jealous…me and him were fighting over you because I really liked you…but when you found out about Carlotta and Raoul…I wanted to make sure that I would be there to comfort you…I mean…I didn't…um…mean to piss you off…I really like you Christine…why cant you see that…(gets out and then closes the door of his car and then leans on it)

Christine: so you paid my best friend…sister…and roommate to make sure that you got picked in that contest….that is just so…

Erik: immature…yeah I feel the same way …listen…I really didn't mean to do that…im really sorry…

Christine: (putting her hand up to protest) no it wasn't immature…um honestly (kicking the gravel looking down trying to not make eye contact with him)…it was…uh…(giggles) it was really cute…that you would do that…Meg would actually tell me that you liked me and that I should dump Raoul…and I guess she was right…she really did see the chemistry me and you had…especially when we exchange looks when were on opposite sides of a room…Um…But yeah…let me get upstairs…and ill see you tomorrow…I have a lot of work to do…ill see you during Theory…(about to walk up to her dorm stairs)

Erik: (grabs her wrist in a delicate way in a way to stop her) Can I ask you a question…and can you promise me something??

Christine: sure Erik…what is it??

Erik: If you ever get over the breakup with my brother…would you ever give me a chance…or how about this (steps up and leans forward toward her and kisses her lips lightly and then leans back) Will you go out with me??

Disclaimer: will she say yes….well find out in the next act..


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: Previously on Act 1 of Vampire of Music:

_Christine_:_ (putting her hand up to protest) no it wasn't immature…um honestly (kicking the gravel looking down trying to not make eye contact with him)…it was…uh…(giggles) it was really cut…that you would od that…meg would actually tell me that you liked me and that I had should have dumped Raoul…and I guess she was right…she really did see the chemistry me and you had experienced…especially when we exchange looks and smiles when we are on the opposite sides of a room…um…but yeah…let me get upstairs…and ill see you tomorrow…I have a lot of work to do..ill see you during music theory…(about to walk up to her dorm stairs)_

_Erik_:_ (grabs her wrist in a delicate way in a way to stop her) can I ask you a question…and can you promise me something??_

_Christine_:_ Sure Erik…what is it??_

_Erik_:_ If you ever get over the break up with my evil brother…would you ever give me a chance…or how about this (steps up and leans forward toward her and kisses her lips lightley and then leans back) will you go out with me??…_

_Disclaimer_:_ will she say yes…well find out in the next Act…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Act 2 Scene 1_**

Meg: HE ASKED YOU WHAT!!

Christine: he asked me if I would go out with him…

Meg: and what did you say…

Christine: I said ill give him my answer in Music Theory…

Disclaimer: Right now they are in the library just sitting and chatting and eating their lunch and just talking about last night…Christine was wearing her red and white basketball shorts with a sleeveless white tank top that shows off her figure…and red and white ankle chucks…and her hair in a messy bun…Meg wore a pair of sweat Capris with a blonds have more fun tee shirt with pink pumas and her hair in a messy bun also…

Meg: can you tell me what the answer is…or do I have to wait…(sees that Nadir and Erik are walking toward their table)

Disclaimer: Christine noticed that Meg was looking in a different direction making her turn around to see who Meg was staring at and she noticed also that it was Erik and Nadir)

Meg: hey babe…did you have fun last night…(leans back in her chair and gives Nadir a quick kiss on the lips before falling over)

Nadir: It was more than fun..(giving her a quick wink) Hey Christine..(takes out a score that Christine was asking for) here is the score that you asked me to compose for you…

Meg: what is that for??

Christine: its for the Audition for the talent show at the end of the year…thanks Nadir…thank you for all your help…

Nadir: don't thank me…thank my buddy E here…hes the one that did most of it…I was the computer genious to put it on the computer and print it out…and I also have the track on what it sounds like…

Erik: and its gonna sound amazing..(looking away as he say Christine look his way)

Christine: thanks guys…Um…(checks her watch and then gets up and grabs her bag) I have to get going…Mr. Firmin is not gonna like me being late for his class especially if we are having a test on the notes we took Thursday…right ERIK!! (looks toward Erik and he noticed that he was going bugged out)

Erik: oh Sh…your right…Um…Ill see you at lunch…kk dir…ill see you later Meg…tell your mom I said hello..and that later ill be happy to be the accompanist today for the audition…

Christine: (stops in her tracks as she was about to walk out the door and turns around) your gonna be judging the auditions…your gonna be there…

Erik: Yep…(walks past her and then stops and whispers in her ears) you knoe I will be waiting for that answer to that question I asked you…( sniffs her neck like a bloodsucker would) you smell nice…like roses…and strawberries…(walks away and is out in a flash)

Christine: wow..(being left breathless) hes so awesome (turns around and faces Nadir and Meg who were walking toward her)

Meg: what the hell is wrong with you….you seem to have some case of lovesick…(puts her back of her hand on the Christines forehead to see if shes warm) yep she definatly is sick…what should we do doc.??

Nadir: I think you should take her to her dorm so she could rest…and snap out of la la land…and while your doing that…im gonna talk to mr. Firmin to see if he can excuse Christine for being absent…

Meg: KK…I love you…(leans in and gives him a light kiss to his lips..)

Nadir: love you too (retrieves her kiss and then walks the other way)

**_Act 2 Scene 2_**

Disclaimer: While Nadir was taking care of the excuse note for Christine. Erik noticed that Christine wasn't in class but saw Nadir…

Erik: where 's Christine??

Nadir: She passed out as soon as you left…what did you do to her…

Erik: nothing…all I told her was that I was gonna be waiting for her answer today in this class…and that she smelt good…like roses and strawberries…why do you ask

Nadir: shes love sick…did you put a spell on her you bloodsucking magician…come on Lestat (_again with the vampire names ____)_ you knoe she still needs to get over Raoul before she comes running to you…when will you learn…and then soon shell find out about your special gift…or should I say (looks him up and down..and then lands on his mask…no homo) your deformity..

Erik: lets take this outside of the class..because I don't want there to be witnesses..

Nadir: witnesses for what…

Disclaimer: before he could say anything he goes flying again a tree and falls on the flat of his back gasping for air as Erik walks toward him like a preditor pouncing toward his prey

Nadir: (coughing) What….:pants: WHAT THE HELL ERIK!!…you have some fucking nerve of doing that…(getting up but gets pinned to the tree trunk because erik was holding him by his collar of his shirt)

Erik: im sorry…I just cant seem to control my anger today (being all sarcastic and sexii…lol)…you see..i cant control my feelings or emotions because of some girl who has my heart…but doesn't realize that I really like her..and that I want to be with her…but you knoe…being a goddamn vampire…I do have the DEFORMITY to see what people think…

Nadir: so you can predict that Christine is gonna say yes…(struggling out of his grip)

Erik: Its too hard..(releases nadir who falls on the floor and gets up in a hot second) shes blocking her thoughts…she has more on her mind than ever…I was always able to read her mind…but not today..

Nadir: how come you got that power as a vampire and I just got the power to see the future…you got all these different powers…and I don't…

Erik: because im the most powerful one..Raoul is second powerful…your new at this…(stomach grumbling) goddamn it…I knew I should have had that packet of blood this morning…

Nadir: you want to go hunting tonight…or you still want to go to the auditions and see your new pet audition…

Erik: I have to go to the auditions…I promised Megs mom that I would be the accompany on the piano…

Nadir: what time does it start…we can grab a bite to eat…

Erik: well considering that its only 2…and the auditions start at like 6…I think im gonna go see how Christine is…

Nadir: leave her alone…she just got over your spell…

Erik: (noticing that Meg and Christine were walking out their dorm and walking toward them because they noticed they were by the tree talking)I think my spell has just started…

Nadir: why do you say that (turns around and sees that Meg and Christine are walking over toward them) Hey ladies…hey Christine..how are you feeling…

Christine: better…I visited Antoniette…and she gave me this gingseng tea that really relaxed my muscles…because ive been so tense lately…(turning toward meg and nadir) hey guys…is it alright I talk to Erik privately for like a second…its really important…

Meg: yeah sure..(grabs Nadir by the sleeve) come on…lets leave the love birds alone…I can sense love in the air (winks at Erik which got him guessing what she meant by that and then leaves out sight) well be at the Music room if you need us!!

Erik: so what is it that you wanted to talk to be about that's so important (leaning against the tree and his arms folded across his chest)

Christine: well I knoe that were not in Music Theory..and I knoe that you wanted my answer…so im gonna say it here…it seemed like a perfect moment…um…(looks at the ground and then looks at Erik) I knoe that you said that you liked me and you asked me if I would go out with you…and I mean…I just broke up with Raoul like only yesterday…but um…(sighs) um…right now…I need time to be alone…maybe in the meer future me and you can go out….im sorry..(walks away)

Erik: CHRISTINE!! (running towards her and then stops her) what about the chemstry we have…and the connection…

Christine: im sorry…I cant..i cant go out with a immortal…

Erik: but you went out with Raoul!….what makes me any different?

Christine: you're a vampire…it makes me think that since you are a vampire that you would not control your fiesting and come after me…Raoul kept it under control…idk if you can…im sorry…

Erik: I can control it…so all the flirting that me and you did…was for nothing…all the feelings I told you were for nothing…(walking toward her) Are you Kidding me?!…(charging toward her and slams her against a tree which makes her gasp from the sharp pain in her back)

Christine: (struggling out of his choke hold and coughing) Please….let go of me…your hurting me…(sees that Meg and Nadir are running toward them)

Nadir: Erik Destler!! You let Christine down!! (grabs Erik by the neck and throws him down to the ground)

Disclaimer: as Nadir got Erik off of Christine…she passed out on the ground

Meg: CHRISTINE?!…Christine?? can you hear me…stay with me…(turning toward Erik) what the fuck is wrong with you…

Erik: I guess I didn't control my anger…(getting up and walks toward Christine and picks her up bridal style) come on…lets get her to the infirmary)

Meg: (still trying to get Christine to wake up) Christine??…please..can you hear me…stay with us…

Disclaimer: Christine only heard her name and nothing more…she didn't knoe where she was going…all she knew was that everything was going black and to be forgotton

**_Act 2 Scene 3_**

Disclaimer: Erik, Meg and Nadir take Christine to the Infirmary to get observed. They find out that she was suffering trauma to her head and has a big bruise on her back from the impact of when Erik slammed her into the tree.

Nadir: (in a low voice almost next to a whisper) so what was her answer??

Erik: (gets up and walks toward the exit all pissed off) the doctor is gonna tell you to go in…she could tell you the answer…im out of here…if need to find me…ill be getting ready for the auditions..and for Los Angeles (leaves out of sight)

Meg: what did he mean.. "getting ready for Los Angeles"?? why is he going there…

Nadir: its his origin of birth…(sees the doctor was coming to let them knoe what is wrong with Christine) so how is she doc?

Doctor: Haynes Christine is gonna be alright…she just needs to rest…because when we were examining her…she had got a cut on her back…its not deep…you can go see her…

Disclaimer: when they were walking in…Christine noticed that Erik wasn't with them…

Meg: he left…he didn't want there to be more of a problem…he said that hes sorry…and that you could tell us what you said to him…hes leaving…

Christine: where is he going…

Nadir: um…(clears his throat) after the auditions…hes going to go back to his hometown of Los Angeles…were he can finish night school there…

Christine: its all my fault…I found out what he was…he got so pissed off…and I told him that I didn't want to go out with him because of it…

Nadir: you found out that he was a vam…(looks at Meg) has a deformity…how did you find out…

Christine: isnt it obvious…and plus Raoul told me…Raoul told me well showed me the first time we went on a date..i couldn't deal with it…I don't blame him for leaving…I would leave to if nobody wanted me because of a deformity..

Meg: what deformity?? His mask…

Nadir: no honey…not his mask…its something else…

Christine: you didn't tell her yet…(looking at Nadir with shock)

Nadir: when can I tell her…its too soon…

Meg: too soon for what?? Tell me what…come on guys..i hate being the outcast in this sort of conversation…whats going on…

Christine: you want me to tell her…or do you think you can handle it??

Nadir: I can handle it…um Meg I think you need to sit down so you don't pass out…(makes Meg sit down in confusion) um…how can I say this in the most simplest way…

Meg: your not cheating on me are you??

Christine: oh for the hell of it…Meg….(pauses and then sits up) Nadir..Erik…and Raoul are…

Erik: Vampires…(leaning on the door in the Infirmary)

Nadir: Erik?! What are you doing here..i didn't hear you come in…(looking at Erik and then at Christine who just looked away and out the window)

Christine: how long have you been standing there…

Erik: Nadir…Meg…(looks at both of them) do you think I can talk to Christine privately for a few minutes…me and her need to talk…

Meg: sure…(gets up and grabs Nadirs arm and walk out the room) well be at the cafeteria

Nadir: by dude…see ya later (they leave the room)

Erik: can we talk…

Christine: there is nothing to talk about…you just need to learn how to take rejection like a man..and not a immature deformed bloodsucker…

Disclaimer: That really hurt Erik below the belt…he prolly needed that…he did hurt her…he felt sorry for doing that to her…all he wanted was to be her lover and best friend…but he knew that it was gonna take a whole lot of persuading to get past her…

Erik: your right…I just want to say im sorry…all I wanted was to be your lover and best friend…

Christine: but if I reject you doesn't mean that you have to hurt me by slamming me against a tree to change my answer…THAT'S NOT HOW IT FUCKING WORKS!!

Erik: im sorry for that…I promise you…if you give me a chance..i can show you that I am actually a really caring person…especially toward someone I care about (getting all charming and sits on the edge of the bed..while leaning on his elbow with his hand on his head) come on what do you say…

Christine: (leaning in) Raoul did the same thing…its not gonna work…(leaning…and then gets up and puts her sneakers back on and heads to the door) if you are wise you would quit while your ahead…(walks out the door and out of sight)

**_Act 2 Scene 4_**

Disclaimer: As Christine walked down to the café to meet with Meg and Nadir…she realized that raoul did the same thing to her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: before she realized that when Raoul did the same thing….something hard hit her…she just didn't knoe what was coming…all she knew is that she had to make it right…so she went back up to where she was left in the infimary…she realized that he wasn't there and that pissed her off…

Christine: (whispering to herself) im too late…(about to turn around but bumps into a muscular being who made her fall on her butt) what the hell…(going bug eyed) im really sorry…

Joesph Buquet: why the rush lil morsel…im sure your not in a hurry to leave this place…perhaps to find a certain Erik Destler…am I mistaken…come with me (takes her by the hand and drags her downstairs to the alley way…

Disclaimer: Joesph Buquet…how can we describe this evil monster of all vampires…well….hes dirty…he hunts anything of his interest…and he gets away with anything….hes wanted by every vampire in the world…get in his way and he will kill you…

Christine: (frightened out of her damn mind) where the hell are you taking me…let go of me…HELP HELP!! HE…(gets slammed against the wall and then falls on the floor and gets knocked unconscience)

Joesph Buquet: aww…my lil snack is taking a nap…maybe I should see what she would be like unconscience…I love how women fall to my feet for me..(kneels down and picks her up and reveals his teeth and digs his fangs into her pale neck…)

Christine: (eyes wide open) AHHHHHHH!! NO!! AHHHH!! (falls to the floor…)

Joesph Buquet: Sweet dreams snack…nobody will find you here…

xxxxxxxxx

Meg: Where is she…she was supposed to be here…(looks at her watch) its now 7…she was supposed to be an hour ago…(walking back and forth infront of the piano…)

Erik: maybe she chickened out??

Meg: She would never chicken out…something doesn't seem right…I have a bad feeling something happened to her…

Erik: or maybe its all the tacos you ate at the café…lol…

Meg: im serious!!…go find her…ill tell my mom that you went to go look for her…

Erik: fine..ugh…(gets up from the piano bench and then leaves the room…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Erik: CHRISTINE!!…(looking around the campus…but smells something very strong in the air…something that his senses are very prone to…) CHRISTINE!! (running toward the smelll and just stops in his tracks) OH MY GOD!! CHRISTINE!!…CAN YOU HEAR ME?! (takes out his cell phone)

XXPhone conversationXX

911 operator: 911 Emergancy….

Erik: yeah this is Erik Destler a Junior in St. Lucia Conservatory…and I was wondering if you can send an Ambulance right away…I found my girlfriend bleeding to death…and she needs help right away…

911 operator: please stay on the line until help arrives….

Erik: (panicking) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! SHES LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD…CAN YOU HURRY THEM!! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!! I LOVE HER!!

911 operator: help is on the way…please stay calm….

Erik: (trying to calm down until he realized that there were two vampiric teeth marks in her neck) nevermind…I got this…thanks anyway (hangs up and then walks over to Christine…and bites his wrist to let her drink his blood…to turn her into one of them) I hope this works…(he lifts her head so that her lips could be touching his wrist and the blood hits her tongue..)come on and take it…

Disclaimer: after a few minutes…Christines eyes grow wide open and cling to his wrist like its her life line and starts sucking the blood that he offers her…

Erik: okay…(releases his wrist from her mouth and her grip..and she falls limp in his arms) are you okay

Christine: (her voice very hoarse and raspy) I feel really weak and tired…what did you do to me (looking at him)

Erik: I turned you into one of my kind…so that you didn't die…are you okay with that…

Christine: I don't knoe…(passes out…and everything goes dark)

xxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: will she accept the transformation that she has just received…well see in Act 3 of Vampire of Music…


	3. Act 3

Disclaimer: Previous on Act 2 of Vampire of Music…

_911 Operator_:_ help is on the way…please remain calm…_

_Erik_:_ (trying to calm down until he realized that there were two vampric teeth marks in her neck) nevermind…I got this…thanks anyway (hangs up and then walks over to Christine…and bites his wrist to let her drink his blood… to turn her into one of them) I hope this works…(he lifts her head so that her lips could be touching his wrist and the blood hits her tongue..) come on…take it…_

_Disclaimer_:_ after a few minutes…Christines eyes grow wider and clings to his wrist like its her life line and starts sucking the blood that he offers her…_

_Erik_:_ okay (releases his wrist from her mouth and her grip… and she falls limp in his arms) are you okay??_

_Christine_:_ (her voice very hoarse and raspy) I feel really weak and tired…what did you to do me (looking at him)_

_Erik_:_ I turned you into one of my kind…so that you don't die…are you okay with that??_

_Christine_:_ I don't knoe?? (passes out…and everything goes dark…)_

_Disclaimer_:_ will she accept the transformation that she has just received…well see in Act 3 of Vampire of Music…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Act 3 Scene 1_**

Disclaimer: Two long days in the hospital wing….Auditions rescheduled…it wasn't looking so good for Christine…It's the last day of her transformation…but she never accepted it yet…she doesn't even knoe if she wants to live forever and become one of Eriks kind…

Antoniette: How is she?? (facing her daughter and Doctor Haynes) is she gonna be alright…

Doctor Haynes: she hasn't woken up in two days…she lost a lot of blood…im thinking that she would go to the hospital…but to tell you the truth…shes not gonna make it…

Disclaimer: What the doctor was trying to say was that Christine died because of her blood level was low…

Meg: NO!!…OMG!! CHRISTINE!! I have to go tell the boys (running out of the room crying)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik: Do you think shell accept it…or just let her die..

Nadir: well don't you remember the process….you have to die in order to accept it..ajnd transform…I still cant believe she was left to die…who would do such a thing…

Erik: I don't knoe…(looks up at the door and notices that Meg was walking toward them crying) oh no…somethings wrong

Nadir: (turns around and sees that his gf is in tears) Whats wrong babe…hows Christine

Erik: (eyes in shock…he knew that Christine had accepted the transformation) whats wrong Meg??

Meg: She died…she lost a lot of blood…and she didn't make it…(crying histerically in Nadirs shoulder) who would do such a thing…

Erik: I don't knoe…um…Meg…can I talk to your boyfriend for a second…I promise that hell meet you in your dorm…

Meg: okay….(crying and walks out of the room toward her dorm)

Nadir: I cant believe it…she died…

Erik: she accepted it…shes turning into one of us…but something bad is gonna happen…

Nadir: like what?? What could possibly happen bad?? Shes gonna be the new comer…a weakling with our guidance…

Erik: shes a new comer…yes…a weakling…no…shes gonna be stronger than me (gets up and grabs his stuff…) I have to go see the leader…and ask him for help…because one she wakes up…theres no stopping her…shes gonna be one of the most powerful vampress in all of the underworld..

Nadir: you cant be serious…(gets up and also gets his stuff to walk with Erik to meet the leader of the cult…

Erik: if shes turned into us…shes gonna make sure shes noticed…come on..first lets go see the leader…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: As they were making their way to the Leaders den…they heard a females voice…which made them stop in their tracks and look at each other…

Erik: this is not good…I can sense it already…

Nadir: oh come on…

Disclaimer: they finally walk into the den where all you see is vampires feeding on drunk and high humans…until they made their way infront of the Leaders door where there is very ugly fat vampire guard…

Erik: I see hes busy…lets go…(about to turn around but is pulled by his shirt and is back into his spot)

Nadir: will you stop being a pussy and face your fears…

Billy the guard: What service do you need with the Leader…

Nadir: its regarding the new comer…

Disclaimer: Billy let them in…and closed the door…and all they see is the leader in his chair…and a chair that is facing him with a women in it…

Marius: well…if isnt my two fav vamps…how are things at the campus…

Nadir: good and you…

Marius: good…good…I was hoping that you heard the news about our new comer…(getting up and walking to the chair where the female is still sitting facing Marius's desk and just stands there)

Erik: Yeah…and I was wondering…is she gonna be any kind of threat toward this cult…because I remember you said that once a female has entered the cult..she would be the most powerful vampress in all of the underworld…

Marius: that is just a myth…she is gonna be one powerful vampress…but not as powerful as you and i…and you knoe that…would you like to meet her…shes an exceptional beauty…

Christine: I wouldn't say exceptional (gets up from sitting and faces them and Erik and Nadirs mouth dropped)

Disclaimer: lets say that with her transformation…she got a whole make over from the other vampresses down in the underground city…She doesn't have long chocolate brown locks of curls…shes got shoulder length straightened hair with black and blood red highlights…her dressing style had transformed from just tee shirts and jeans to black clam diggers and red tank tops with red pumas..

Erik: (jaw still hanging) Christine?!

Christine: Hello Destler…you wouldn't believe what the feeling was to die….and have this soul free life now…feeding on the weaklings…im actually thinking of turning Meg into on of our kind if that's alright with you Nadir?

Marius: isnt she a lil seductive devil….she was just telling me that you Lord Destler was trying to ask her out…and she declined your offer…but I have some news for you…

Erik: and whats that??(raising an eye brow in confusion)

Christine: I am accepting that offer…(walking over to Erik who is scared out of his mind…that hes like really stiff at her touch) your frightened of me??

Erik: I cant believe that I turned you in to the most beautiful creature in all of the underworld…and your accepting my offer of being my lover…whats with the change of heart?? (haha…vampire pun…haha )

Christine: I have been reincarnated to be the most beautiful creature in the Vampire Era…and all over the world…and you are the most handsome Vampire who deserves a beautiful Vampress…what do you say of that…(walking around him and then stops infront of him)

Erik: Incredible…(holding her hand and walks her to the exit) Come on…lets go

Christine: (letting go of his hand and walks toward Nadir) after a transformation on sweet little Giry…what do you say Nadir…do you want to do it…and we could be one big…(walking toward the door) happy….(turns around and bumps into…none other than Joesph Buquet…and says family in a small voice with big eyes) YOU!!

Joesph Buquet: well well well…if it isnt the little morsel I had before the nights end…what are you doing here?? (walking toward her…getting her cornered and Erik and Nadir witnessing it…)

Marius: shes one of us…(speaking up which made him stop and turn around) Destler here found her in time and decided to take matters into his own hands…and transformed her into one of us…

Erik: and I would like it if you didn't corner her…(walking toward the gross looking dude) besides….she is my woman….(walking next to her and grab her by the arm and he holds her with his arm to his side)

Joesph Buquet: why would she go with someone with a really bad deformed face….and deformed attitude..and no family…

Erik: (snarling showing off his fangs and pushes Christine into Nadirs arms) You wanna fight about this…that's where you cross the line…NEVER…IN YOUR LIFE!! EVER!! TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!! (pushing Joesph toward the wall) MY ATTITUDE!! MY FACE!! OR…MY WOMAN!!

Christine: (making Nadir let go of her and walks toward the boys) BOYS!!…boys boys…whats the point of fighting…especially in the presence of a woman…why always fight to see whos stronger…that just wastes energy…(holding Erik back with her delicate hands…

Marius: (clapping and laughing and walking toward the conflict) See why I love this girl….she knoes when to stop a fight…now if you three don't mind…me and Buquet have some matters that need to be discussed…I would appreciate if you would leave…

Christine: no problem Marius…and thank you for your time and patience (walks over toward him and kisses his cheek in a polite manner and walks out the door and Erik and Nadir followed)

Disclaimer: as soon as they came up from underground…they ended up walking to Christines dorm because they knoe definitly where to find Meg….and boy was she gonna be surprised…

**_Act 3 Scene 2_**

Meg: Yeah mom…ill be alright…I knoe…she was like my sister…I still cant believe that shes….(hears a knock on the door) ill call you later mom…(hangs up the phone and goes to the door) Whos there…

Erik: Its me…we need to talk…Nadir is with me…its sort of urgent….regarding Christine..

Meg: what of Christine…shes gone forever…(opening the door to reveal Erik and Nadir) what is it??

Nadir: (walking in) sit down babe…this is really urgent…

Disclaimer: Meg sits down on Christines bed in confusion

Meg: whats going on…

Nadir: I just want to tell you that I love you…and I knoe that you knoe about my deformity…but there is a ritual that us vampires have….Erik you can take it from there..

Erik: listen meg…(sits next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her) This is a real hard decision for Nadir…but it is custom that when a vampire meets a mortal…we have to…

Meg: you have to transform me…but what happens to me….what am I supposed to do…

Nadir: are you looking forward to this…because I mean…once we suck your neck…your soul dies….but you don't…I mean…Im new at this…and Erik has the experience with this…I don't want to kill you…so I left the transformation to Erik if you don't mind…

Erik: um…I cant…only the lover is supposed to do it (gets up from sitting and walks toward the door) I mean I can walk you through it…

Nadir: are you sure…

Erik: yeah…now meg…its gonna feel a little funny…but once he sucks your blood…hes gonna give you a little bit of his blood from his wrist…and once he says that's enough…that's when the transformation begins…

Nadir: are you ready??

Meg: do I sit…lay down…stand..what??

Nadir: lay down…so that it would be much easier for you when you fall…and once you fall..your soul will dissapear..and then your body will go down the underworld…once you hit that pillow and you close you eyes…youll be in a different room…are you sure you want to do this??

Meg: (looking at Erik getting ready to lay down) Did you do this to Christine??

Erik: (smiling and puts his hand on her shoulder) in time I will tell you…other than that…just relax…its just like a surgery…just think of it as a surgical procedure and were removing your soul…

Nadir: are you ready babe….(sitting next to Meg getting himself ready to turn her into one of their kind…

Meg: I love you…

Nadir: I love you too…(kisses her lips lightly and then releases his lips and then looks at Erik) I was wondering you can suck her blood…and then I could give her my blood..i don't want to kill her…you knoe…(turning around facing Meg) is that alright honey

Meg: (looking at Erik and then at Nadir…and just closes her eyes)

Disclaimer: Erik walked over to Christines bed where Meg was laying…sitting down…he moved the hair around Megs neck and slowly stroked her neck…and with animal instincts sinked his teeth into her warm pale flesh and started sucking her blood…He started sucking for a good 3 minutes..and then released…and she was laying limp on her bed…

Erik: (panting and wiping the blood from his mouth and getting up from the bed next to Nadir) what do you now is wait a few minutes…you have to wait until her heart dies…

Nadir: and how can you tell her heart stops beating…(hears a heart thumping slowly and quietly)

Erik: shes letting it form…now…give me your wrist

Disclaimer: Nadir walked infront of Erik with his wrist extended…Erik sliced his wrist and walked over to Megs limp body and put his wrist to her lips

Erik: you lift her head up..so she can have easy access

Nadir: right (lifting her head and holding his wrist to her mouth and the blood starts dripping from his wound..

Disclaimer: after a few minutes of the blood hitting Megs tongue..she then accepted it…by holding onto his wrist for dear life sucking the blood…her eyes growing wide and red..filling with blood…

Erik: now release from her grip and let the transformation come into play…

Disclaimer: Nadir let go of Megs grip and she just passes out..and letting darkness fill her eyes…

Erik: Now we take her to the leader…Ill go get Christine…you pick her up and lead her to Marius…and hell do the rest…

Nadir: (walks to the edge of the bed and picks up Meg bridal style and walks out the door…)

**_Act 3 Scene 3_**

Disclaimer: a few hours have passed and Nadir is sitting next to Meg in the room they had to put her…Christine and Erik are sitting in the lounge just talking

Erik: (elbows on his knees leaning forward) how come you didn't tell me that you wanted to be like me…

Christine: I don't knoe…it was a last minute thing…spur of the moment…that sort of thing…(laying her head on the chair and looking at the ceiling…)how come I couldn't do it…turn meg into a vampire…(looking at Erik)

Erik: vampire ritual..only vamps who fall in love with an immortal have to do it…that's why…um…I did it (gets up and walks to a underground courtyard and leans again a stone pillar) I didn't like how when I saw you down here…you were totally different…and now all of a sudden you're a caring…(looking forward and then at the sky with tears in his eyes) person…I really didn't want you to be like me…

Christine: (walking next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder to make him look at her) when I was with Raoul…I didn't even knoe that he was a vampire…I really didn't care…what makes you think I don't care if im now a vampire….maybe now…since I knoe the truth about you…I can live forever with you…why cant you see that now…(trying to look at him but he kept looking away) WILL YOU JUST LOOK AT..(gets interrupted by his lips crashing down onto hers which making her eyes close)

Disclaimer: It was the most shocking thing that Christine has ever received….all she could do was retreive his kiss…she liked it…but both their fangs got in the way and they stopped

Christine: (breathless and speechless) wow…um…(walking backwards to give them both space)

Erik: what?? Shocked….(walking toward her) Surprised…Speechless….(backing her into a wall and his like on her making her really breathless) Breathless??(hes in his vampire phase….totally black eyes…fangs showing…hes looking for something) WHAT!!

Christine: (jumped as he screamed out WHAT!!) all of the above (in a small voice)

Erik: Are you now prepared to accept the fact that you can manipulate even the tiniest bit of emotions (looking into her eyes which are watering) SCARED?!

Christine: (getting pissed off and pushes him away and runs toward the above ground entrance to go to her dorm)

Nadir: (walking toward Erik but gets pushed by Christine) Christine?? Are you alright?! (looks back and sees that Christine was out of sight) What did you do to her now…can you accept the fact that you finally have her..and now you are willing to frighten her away…whats THE MATTER WITH YOU?! And your in your vampire phase…change back…now is not the time to get all huffy…

Erik: (changes back and is pissed and upset) I cant believed I scared her away…shes gonna hate me…(sits down on a stone bench and then looks up at the ceiling..)whats the verdict on Meg….anything from Marius..

Nadir: nothing…(sees that Raoul is walking toward the leaders office) De Chagney….long time no see…where have you been dear brother…

Raoul: (in his nasty mood) I have to talk to the leader…I just got harrassed by none other than Buquet…I swear..that dude needs to shower…and I mean.. a long..two day shower…(wiping his nose and then notices that he sees Erik) Well (walking toward him) well well well…look who it is…the one and only (leaning to get into Eriks face) Erik Destler…how are you dear brother…

Erik: go to hell…

Raoul: im sorry…I think you seem mistaken…I AM IN HELL!! Have you ever realized that…WE OWN HELL!!..im just here to see if the leader has any news on the new comer that I have heard so much about…I hear she was a tasty lil morsel…

Erik: (looking up at Raoul..and then gets up) its too late…she is already taken…

Raoul: you don't even knoe what the hell im talking about…

Erik: YOU WONT FIND HER!! Shes long gone…and besides…(walks toward him by looking down and then looks at him at the side and holds up a vial of Christines blood who also has the same thing) Shes already owned….

Raoul: whos blood is that?? (getting all pissed off)WHOS FUCKING BLOOD IS THAT!!

Erik: Wouldn't you like to know…did you go out with a certain Christine Daae?? And found out that your going out with a skeeze like Carlotta…and the new comer you were just talking about…

Raoul: Christine??…shes turned into one of us…(startled…he starts walking backwards and sits down on a stone bench) how did she find out??

Erik: I had to tell her…because if YOU dear brother didn't tell her..I had to tell her…

Raoul: where is she??

Erik: why do you care…she doesn't love you remember…you love Carlotta…and plus…me and her are together…(walking toward the entrance to the above world…)I would stay away from down here…theres another transformation going…

Nadir: where are you going?? (walking behind him but Erik stops him)

Erik: I need to talk to Christine…I need to tell her that im sorry for scaring her….she didn't deserve it…(walking out of sight)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Will everything go as planned…or will it end in disaster…will Meg really accept the transformation or will she just let her self die and never come back…find out in Act 4…


	4. Act 4

Disclaimer: Previously in Act 3 of Vampire Of Music…

Raoul you don't even know what the hell im talking about…Erik YOU WONT FIND HER!! Shes long gone…and besides…(walks toward him by looking down and then looks at him from the side and holds up a vial of Christines blood who also has the same thing) Shes already owned…

_Raoul_:_ whos blood is that?? (getting all pissed off)WHOS FUCKING BLOOD IS THAT!! _

_Erik_:_ Wouldn't you like to know…did you go out with a certain Christine Daae?? And found out that your going out with a skeeze like Carlotta…and the new comer you were just talking about…_

_Raoul_:_ Christine??…shes turned into one of us…(startled…he starts walking backwards and sits down on a stone bench) how did she find out??_

_Erik_:_ I had to tell her…because if YOU dear brother didn't tell her..I had to tell her…_

_Raoul_:_ where is she??_

_Erik_:_ why do you care…she doesn't love you remember…you love Carlotta…and plus…me and her are together…(walking toward the entrance to the above world…)I would stay away from down here…theres another transformation going…_

_Nadir_:_ where are you going?? (walking behind him but Erik stops him)_

_Erik_:_ I need to talk to Christine…I need to tell her that im sorry for scaring her….she didn't deserve it…(walking out of sight)_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Will everything go as planned…or will it end in disaster…will Meg really accept the transformation or will she just let her self die and never come back…find out in Act 4…

**_Act 4 Scene 1_**

Erik: CHRISTINE!! (running toward her dorm and he sees that shes sitting on the stairs of her dorm just sitting there) How come your not inside…(walking toward her and takes off his jacket and gives it to her) your gonna catch a chyll…(sits next to her and holds her by her shoulders) you okay??

Christine: why did you scare me (looking down at the ground) what were you trying to gain…you have me…(holding the vial as she said that and looking at it) tell me something

Erik: tell you what…

Christine: your life story…vampire story..how you got into this mess…everything…

Erik: lets go into your dorm where its warmer and comfortable and ill tell you everything…even with questions you have burning in that mind of yours…especially the one about the mask

Christine: (looking at him shocked) that's not fair…you read my thoughts…

Erik: once you master your powers…youll be able to read peoples minds…because me and you are the same in different bodies…you have my blood…which means you have my powers…(looking down at her in a loving way and looking into her eyes)

Christine: I think I can read one of your thoughts right now..(in a whisper)

Erik: really and whats that (leaning in toward her face as if he was gonna kiss her..)

Christine: (leaning in toward his face) you want to kiss me…and you want to knoe why I want you to tell me your life story because you seemed bothered by it…(looking at him in a loving longing way) I can tell by your emotions…

Erik: (eyes wide in shock and gets up) YOU HAVE ANOTHER POWER!! A power that I don't even possess…how is that possible…I don't even get that power until im the leader…

Christine: Did I do something wrong?? So what does that mean?? I have a power that you don't even earn??

Erik: your gonna be leader…

**_Act 4 Scene 2_**

Disclaimer: They walked to her dorm and just sat on the dorm beds facing each other…waiting for Megs Transformation to be complete and erik was just about to start his life story..

Christine: so how old are you really…who was your family before the Giry's and the De Chagneys'…tell me everything…from when you were born…to now…

Erik: im 23 now…my life was a blur when I was about 12…when I just turned 16..my parents Karen and Richard Destler, died of scarlet fever…and I was left to fend for myself…until I was walking home alone from a depressing day at school…

Christine: why was it depressing?? What happened…

Erik: (points to his mask) a bunch of kids thought it was funny to spill acid "accidently on my face" I got so upset…I was rushed to the nurses office…and all they could do was put water on it…but it kept spreading…until I just took matters in my own hands and ran away to a home that I live in alone…but when I was walking home…a sweet lady..a ballet teacher…Antoniette…also with 11 old Meg walking…I told them that I had nowhere to go…so they took me in…

Christine: how come you didn't remember meg when me and her were in the music room that day?

Erik: I was getting there…me and her were like brother and sister until we went to school together…but until she was with the in crowd…she and her friends would pick on my because of my deformity…that's when I told Antoniette that I didn't want to live in the house anymore…but once I left I knew that nobody wanted me to be part of their life…and after I left…you came along…when I walked out the door and I bumped into you…I knew that I would see you again in the future…

Christine: (in a whisper) it was fate…(snapping out of her daydream) conitinue…sorry…

Erik: anyway…but as soon as I knew that you were moving in with Meg and Antoniette…it seemed like they forgot about me…so I went back into the adoption center to see if anybody would adopt me…but then I was lucky when I saw the De Chagneys' came over to my side of the room…that's when I met Raoul he was only 16 and I was 17…about to leave high school…

Christine: that was when I was 17 also…before me and you met…me and Raoul used to be best friends in high school…and everyone would always pick on you…don't you remember the time where I saved you from toilet dunk…I told Raoul and his boys to leave you alone…see…it was fate..i saved your neck…because unlike all the girls in the school…I liked you…but…

Erik: beat me to it…but like I was saying…when I was living in that household…there was something different about Raouls father and himself…they were under the rule of Marius…and when I found out that they were vampires…I decided to talk to Mr De Chagney and Marius and ask them if I could turn be one of their kind…and they decided they would do it when I first turn 18 which was only in two weeks…and ever since then…I was a bloodsucker…but I knew that if I went into a school that also reached my musical abilities…I would also be very famous…like the famous violinist Gustave Daae…

Christine: my father?? You knew about my father…

Erik: he made sure that you were put into this music school because of your beautiful singing voice…and if im not mistaken…you were supposed to go to an audtion for the talent show…what happened to that??

Christine: Antoniette decided to rescedule…how does Antoniette knoe about you and Raoul being princes of the underworld…

Erik: Marius is her husband…

Christine: OH YEAH!! I do remember Meg always saying…

Erik and Christine: "hes in the CIA…and hes always gone.."

Disclaimer: They looked at each other and just started to laugh…

Erik: so now you knoe my whole story…and can I ask you a question…

Christine: what about??

Erik: its something you said earlier…something you said about "its fate" what did you mean by that…

Christine: that it was fate that me and you would meet…and here we are now…sitting together…hearing about your story…and I come along in the story…but you still havent answered my question…how come you didn't remember meg that day we were in the music room…

Erik: Marius and Mr. De Chagney erased my memory of Meg and her family…but I still remembered you…because you werent a Giry…that is why she remembers me…and I don't remember her…you get what im saying..

Christine: yeah…thank you for sharing your true hollywood story…(checks her watch) we should get back down there and see how Meg is doing…(is about to get up…but sits back down which made him sit down)

Erik: whats wrong??

Christine: how did you meet Nadir..

Erik: Friend of Raouls…but Nadir was so sick of Raoul picking on me…he decided to put an end to it…and befriended him…

Christine: that explaines Raouls jerkoff self…

Erik: how did you and him end up going out…that's whats really starting to bug me??

Christine: I really don't remember…all I remember was Carlotta was trying to hook me up with him to avoid you…but my feelings changed…I like you now…its all in the past…(gets up and walks to the door and then turns around and finds that Erik was right infront of her just looking at her) yes? (breathless)

Erik: do you really like me…or is it just a phase…and why did you accept the transformation…

Christine: do you really want to me to answer the questions now…or would you rather wait until Meg gets back to normal…

Erik: will you remember the question?? Or would I have to remind you when we are down there…

Christine: lets go see how Meg is doing…and I promise to answer your question…how about that…

Erik: (leaning toward her to give her a quick kiss on the lips) I like the sound of that…

Disclaimer: that's when they enjoyed their departing kiss before they made their way down to the underworld to see how the transformation is going…

**_Act 4 Scene 3_**

Marius: this is the greatest day ever…two new females in the cult…(getting up and clapping as Erik and Christine come walking in to see how everything was) Well if it isnt my favorite vampire couple…how is everything…

Christine: (walking toward Marius to give him a kiss on the cheek) everything is okay..me and Erik talked and settled our differences…(Sees that Antoniette walking through the door) Hello Madame…

Antoniette: Christine?? Are you really one of them??(walking toward her and puts her hand on her cheek and then touches her hair) what happened to your hair..what happened to those luscious curls…why this kind of transformation…

Christine: its something new…(smiling) can you believe Meg turned into one of our kind…(holding Eriks hand…and Antoniette noticed)

Antoniette: Erik?? Lil Erik Destler?? (walking over to him with tears and goes to hug him) its been so long…(leans back to get a good look  at him) You got so big…(holds his chin) and handsome…how is everything…how are the De Chagneys?? Raoul??

Erik: the De Chagneys died only a few years ago…Raoul is around here somewhere..he and Christine broke up…and me and her are together…

Antoniette: as I invisioned it..(turns and smiles at Christine) I told you that you and Raoul werent meant to be together..i knew that once I saw Erik walk out that door and You walking in and you guys eyes met…I knew for a fact that it was fate..

Christine: so you have the power to invision the future…I can invision the past future…read peoples minds…and read peoples emotions…

Antoniette: (walking over to Christine frightened) you have Marius's not received power…and hes the leader…

Erik: shes the next leader…I thought I was gonna be the next leader

Marius: that was planned…that she keeps the line…

Antoniette: and werent you supposed to come the audtion…I mean I resceduled it to be on Friday….do you think you are able to come…

Christine: wouldn't miss it for the world…(looking at the door because she noticed that the doorknob was turning) hopefully that's Meg…

Disclaimer: As the door opened..it reveal Nadir walking with a cloaked thing also coming through the door…until it was revealed as Meg…

Christine, Erik, & Antoniette: MEG!!…

Antoniette: Meg?? Is that really you??…

Disclaimer: description time!!…Meg is looking HOT!!…right now shes wearing black Jeans with a white cami and black and white chucks..and her hair was her usual strawberry blond…but its been thinned out..and cut to her shoulders…

Erik: WOW!!…I guess now the cult has two good looking girls to be watching out for…Right Nadir??

Nadir: yeah…how about we celebrate and go to Breeches and just have a good time…

Christine: sounds like a plan to me…what about you Meg??

Meg: sure…(smacks her fangs and fixes her lipgloss) lets go…

Antoniette: you guys go on ahead..me and Marius need to talk about something…

Marius: im liking the sound of that…

**_Act 4 Scene 4_**

Disclaimer: They finally arrived at Breeches…and just looking like they did when they were down underground…Christine and Meg wanted to show off their style to Alexa but couldn't because she wasn't working there at that time. So they just wanted to chyll there…and talk..

Christine: this is like the best night ever!! (raising her voice to the point to be heard because of the music was really bumping tonight…

Erik: why do you say that!! (sitting next to her holding her hand and looking into her eyes)

Christine: its us four…us two girlies with our boys..having a good time…and just hanging out…

Disclaimer: out of nowhere…Eriks phone just started to ring…

XXPhone conversationXX

Erik: Hello??

Marius: Erik its Marius…I need you to do me a favor…and don't panic…

Erik: whats up? (gets up and walks outside and Nadir followed leaving the girls at the booth in confusion)

Marius: is Nadir with you??

Nadir: yeah…

Erik: whats going on??

Marius: Raoul and Joesph have backstabbed us…their joining our rivals…and their after Christine…I need you to do your best and keep her safe…

Erik: did you have a vision??

Marius: I read their thoughts…they were in the courtyard and I read that they were gonna hurt and kill Christine all because she broke up with him to be with you..and their both jealous…Joesph wants to finish what he started by killing her…Take Christine to your home in LA..and keep her there…

Erik: what about her audition?? What did Antoniette say about her audition??

Marius: she said that she has her teachers to ask if she lives up to her title as the lead in the talent show…tell her that she got it…and that the talent show is in 1 week…take her to your home…keep her safe…and Erik…

Erik: yeah…

Marius: don't let my daughters out of your sight…or it will be your lives at stake…do you hear me…

Erik: don't worry..i will always keep her safe…

XXend phone conversationXX

Nadir: what did Marius want?? Whats going on with Christine

Erik: get the girls…were going to my home in Los Angeles…Joesph and Raoul have turned against and are wanting a fight…and its out job to keep them safe…

Nadir: okay (goes back into the bar to get the girls)

xxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: after an hour of getting packed and then 4 hours of being on the plane..they finally reached their destination of Eriks beach house…his beach house overlooked the pacific ocean. His house has 4 bedrooms…2 master bathrooms..a huge kitchen…a theatre…an indoor pool and hottub…a spiral staircase that takes you to the roof that has a lil patio set up. It was a dream house that Christine ever wanted in her life…

Christine: this is incredible..(twirls around and sees the view of the Ocean.) OMG!!…(goes outside and runs in the sand and just stands at the waters edge and lets the water hit her feet and taking in the gorgeous scenery)

Meg: we get to stay here?? How long??

Erik: until we take on Raoul and Joesph…

Christine: what do you mean…why whats going on..(stops from twirling and walks over to the crew and stands next to Erik)

Nadir: Don't worry about it….the only thing is that your safe

Christine: safe from what?? Why cant you guys tell me…why is Raoul and Joesph involved with this…WHAT ABOUT THE AUDITION!! (walking around and panicking)

Erik: Chris…the only thing to do is not panic…your already in the talent show…Antoniette pulled some strings and got some of your music teachers to vouch for you…

Christine: I made it..(getting all excited) I MADE IT!! Are you serious??

Erik: and (leaning in toward her face and is about to kiss her) guess what??

Christine: (all seductive and what not) what

Erik: you got the lead (low as a whisper)

Christine: WHAT (leaning back away from him and just stands infront of him) I WHAT?!

Nadir: Your gonna be the talk of the show…your gonna be the grand finale…

Meg: OMG!! That is so incredible…Christine (shaking her arm in encouragment) your dream has came true…if your dad was here..he would be so proud of you…Im proud of you…everyone in this room is proud of you…

Raoul: (bursting in the room) so am I…(standing like he just won the fight

xxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Uh Oh…Raoul had been set in the picture…whats going to happen…is this gonna be an easy fight…or are the four vampires gonna win victoriously and claim their fight in peace..All I can say is that Raoul and Joesph better watch out…especially if Christine is PMSing…find out what happens in Act 5 of Vampire of Music…


	5. Act 5

Disclaimer: Previously in Act 4 of Vampire of Music…

_Christine_:_ I made it..(getting all excited) I MADE IT!! Are you serious??_

_Erik_:_ and (leaning in toward her face and is about to kiss her) guess what??_

_Christine_:_ (all seductive and what not) what_

_Erik_:_ you got the lead (low as a whisper) _

_Christine_:_ WHAT (leaning back away from him and just stands infront of him) I WHAT?!_

_Nadir_:_ Your gonna be the talk of the show…your gonna be the grand finale…_

_Meg_:_ OMG!! That is so incredible…Christine (shaking her arm in encouragment) your dream has came true…if your dad was here..he would be so proud of you…Im proud of you…everyone in this room is proud of you…_

_Raoul_:_ (bursting in the room) so am I…(standing like he just won the fight)_

xxxxxxxxxx

_Disclaimer_:_ Uh Oh…Raoul had been set in the picture…whats going to happen…is this gonna be an easy fight…or are the four vampires gonna win victoriously and claim their fight in peace..All I can say is that Raoul and Joesph better watch out…especially if Christine is PMSing…find out what happens in Act 5 of Vampire of Music…_

**_Act 5 Scene 1_**

Disclaimer: Sitting in the room..Christine and Meg are tied up while the boys try to fend for their girls…

Christine: (struggling through the rope) UGH!! Whats the point of this…you will never win this…(gets smacked across the face from Joesph and she trys to get her jaw back into place) ASS!!

Raoul: Buquet..its rude to hit a lady…(shaking his head and waving his finger)

Joesph: but…she was being rude to you…(about to raise a hitting hand) can I hit her for the hell of it…

Erik: LEAVE HER ALONE!! Why are you picking on Christine..its not my fault that you were jealous and upset that she finally wanted to give me a chance…you have Carlotta now..dont you?

Raoul: (punches him hard in the stomach and makes him fall to the floor and cough up blood) there is no need to bring up that sluts name…

Christine: ERIK!! Why the hell are you after me…there is no need to be jealous all because I found a real man..and not a possessive male WHORE!!

Raoul: (walking over to Christine with a smile and then an ugly smirk and raises his hand and smacks her with the other side of his hand and she gets scratched by the ring on his finger) WHO DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE!! You (leaning in her face) are the whore…

Christine: how old were you when you first had sex?? I forgot…last week??

Disclaimer: that struck a nerve in Raouls arm…he didn't knoe that Christine knew about that…

Raoul: you little (smacks her in the face again) WHORE!!...(looks at Joesph and then looks at Erik who was still struggling getting up and still coughing up blood and noticed that he was looking at Christine and Christine looking at him mouthing "I love you") HOW CAN YOU LOVE A DEFORMED MONSTER (charging over to Erik and kicks him in the face and makes his mask go flying)…how about now (grabs Erik by the hair)

Erik: AHH!!...Look!! why are you doing this…why are you so desperate to try to get back with a girl who doesn't love you anymore??

Raoul: Because me and you were fighting over her…and somehow you won because you thought Carlotta wanted me…when she only wanted one thing…I WANT CHRISTINE BACK!!

Disclaimer: they all didn't notice that Christine was out of the ropes and standing against the wall

Christine: why do you want me so bad (walking toward Raoul)

Raoul: (turning around to see that she was infront of him) is that really a question I have to answer…

Erik: Christine?? (coughs and clenches his stomach and tries to get up) what the hell are you doing…

Christine: something I should have done…before I even went out with him…when I found out that he was a bloodsucker..

Erik: Christine??..(tears in his eyes) don't do what I think your gonna do??

Disclaimer: she was just gonna do the opposite…She gives him a tight hug…and then out of the unexpected…she kisses him passionately..but what Raoul didn't realize was that she was reaching for a knife out of her back…Erik was just sitting there in shock as she passed the knife through Raouls aching breaking heart..

Raoul: AHHHHHHH!! (grabs Christine by the hair and just looks at her while she still is holding the knife in his heart) YOU BITCH!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME?? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME??

Christine: yeah…(still holding the knife) that was after I met Erik…(takes the knife out of him and he falls to the floor.. but gets bombarded by Joesph Buquet) AHHHH!

Joesph: Yeah Raoul did say that he liked it when he was on top..(trying to bite her neck)

Erik: (running toward them and grabs the knife and stabs joesph in the back ( literally) and throws him off of Christine and helps her up but realized that she she was looking at his face and went down the to the floor and picked up the mask and puts it back on his face…but the only thing that they didn't even realize only to find Meg was screaming) whats wrong meg??

Meg: (points toward what looks like a knife in Christines's side) Christine?? Your bleeding..

Christine: I am?? (falls to the floor and is caught by Erik holding her in his arms) I feel cold…

Erik: Christine?? (trying to shake her awake) Come on babe…don't leave me like this…your strong…stay strong for me!! CHRISTINE!!

Nadir: Ill get the car…Meg call the Hospital and tell them that were bringing her in…

Christine: (half awake and alert just laying limp in Eriks arms) I love you (in a low whisper)

Erik: I love you too…(gets up and holds her bridal style and walks her to the car and sits with her in the back…)

**_Act 5 Scene 2_**

Disclaimer: Christine had been unconscience for the past day…Erik is worried out of his mind…he decided to go back to his house and get compostion sheets and compose a song that Christine can sing for the talent show. There was one song that Christine liked that he knew that she could sing too and relate to…"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis…

Meg: what are you writing there?? (leaning over to see what Erik was doing) is that a song your writing for Christine…or is that for the talent show??

Erik: Its for the talent show…(sitting at the edge of the chair where he has to lean in order to see the compostion which is on the coffee table) you knoe that song "bleeding love"?

Meg: yeah…what about it…is that what shes singing…I thought she was gonna wow the crowd..no just sing a song..

Erik: this is where the sneaky good news is…Marius….your father….has someone in the music industry…whos dying to hear what Christine sounds like…if she gets this…shes gonna be the happiest girl in the world..and ill be there to support her…and write her music…and teach it to her…ya knoe..

Meg: your gonna be a great boyfriend…and maybe husband…I still wish you were part of the family…well…you can still be part of the family…there are no more De Chagneys left…I can talk to my mom and see…

Erik: Id like that…shes here…(sees the hospital doors open and reveal Antoniette and Marius hand in hand…) you knoe…(looking at meg) that is like the most disgusting thing I have ever seen…two oldies holding hands and think its alright…

Antoniette: silence…how is christine??

Nadir: (standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets) she hasn't woken up yet…their feeding her blood from the blood bank to get her fill of blood…

Antoniette: so that's telling me…she doesn't have to go hunting for quite some time…that's good news for me…(sees that Erik and Meg are getting up and walking toward her) yes meg?? Erik??

Meg: I was….well we were thinking that…since Erik doesn't have the De Chagneys anymore…we were wondering if he can still be part of our family…

Antoniette: of course…I missed Erik ever since he left…well be one big happy family…(sees that the doctor was coming out) Whats the diagnosis doc??

Doctor Briant: well the wound was not that deep…but just deep enough to cause her to bled out…right now shes been put in observation…their still pumping blood in her…im trying my best keep her filled with blood…and shes doing quite alright…shes also suffering head trauma…but is sleeping…so when I give you word…you can see her…

Erik: thanks doc…um…when will she be able to leave…

Doctor Briant: well its hard to determine..especially when we just started pumping blood into her…so im prolly gonna determine two- three days…so far shes doing well with the treatment..but with that…two days…

Antoniette: thanks doc…come on guys..we have to clean up the house…we have two big nasty messes to clean up (looking at Erik who sheepishly smiles)

Erik: (laughing) come on…

**_Act 5 Scene 3_**

Disclaimer: After three hours of cleaning the house and the blood on the floor…Eriks phone had been going off…and nobody noticing the ringing was the hospital calling telling them that Christine has healed…

Meg: mom can you pass me (hears the phone ringing and looks at Erik)Um…Erik…I think I hear your phone ringing…

Erik: (lifts up and looks toward the other room) Really?? Oh…(walks over to the phone and picks it up..

XXPhone ConversationXX

Erik: hello?

Christine: can you come pick me up…

Erik: Christine?? Arent you supposed to be getting blood and staying there for two days…what happened…

Christine: they said I can go home…Doctor Briant helped me out…you see…hes one of us…and he…

Erik: he what?? Come on babe..you can tell me…

Christine: He knew my father…My father was a…

Erik: a what??

Christine: can you just come and get me…and I promise to tell you when I get there…

Erik: well im busy right now…but ill get Nadir to pick you up…is that good…

Christine: sure…

Erik: okay..and as soon as you are done telling me…ill bring you up into my room..you can stay there..ill sleep on the couch in the room…your gonna be weak when you get here…so ill let you sleep..and ill make you something to eat

Christine: okay…tell Nadir ill see him in a lil bit…

Erik: okay..i love you…

Christine: I love you too..

XXEnd Phone ConversationXX

Disclaimer: he goes back into the room and whistles to Nadir who looked up

Erik: (Lobes his keys to Nadir who instinctly caught them in question) Go pick up Christine..Doc said she is gonna be alright…he helped her out…hes one of our kind…

Nadir: are you sure you don't want to pick her up…why me??

Erik: because I said so..and plus…im sort of upset at the moment…

Nadir: upset over what…(about to walk out the door)

Erik: ill tell you later…go…don't make Christine wait…

Nadir: yeah sure…(leaves)

Disclaimer: After 15 minutes of driving…Nadir finally arrived at the hospital and sees that Christine was standing next to Doctor Briant to keep her company)

Nadir: (pulling up on the side of her and rolls down the window) Your chariot awaits my dear (rolls up the window)

Christine: thanks doc…for all your help…

Doctor Briant: your father was a great man…he wanted the best for you…its bad that he had to die like that…well if you ever want to knoe any info on your dad…ill be here…

Christine: thanks doc (about to get into the car until he stops her) yes doc

Doctor Briant: I just wanted to say that…your father…made me your godfather…

Christine: what about my godmother??

Doctor Briant: she died a couple of years ago of cancer…im all you got kid…

Christine: I already have a family that is willing to take care of me…thank you anyway (gets in the car and shuts the door) Drive..i need to get out of the sunlight…

Nadir: (laughing and turns the radio on that's playing "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis)

Radio: Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Christine: OMG!! I love this song…I think I want to do it for the talent show…

Nadir: what about "Teardrops'" I thought you wanted to do that song…what happened…Erik worked on it so hard…

Christine: WAIT!! Erik worked on it…I thought you said that you were working on it…

Nadir: yeah I was gonna put it on a disk on a computer…I didn't write it for you…that was all Eriks idea…hes the music genious…just remember one thing…he did major in composition…

Christine: oh yeah…

Nadir: (stopping at a stop light) do you remember when me and erik walked passed you in the music room…and you saw us working at that table..yeah…we were working on your sheet music for the talent show…he was telling me that he wanted it to be the perfect piece for the perfect girl (that made Christine blush) you get what Im saying…

Christine: yeah…thanks…um…I wanted to tell Erik something about my father…but I was wondering if you don't tell him….Doctor Briant knew that my father was a….our kind I should say…he was gonna be the next leader until one of the vampire hunters found him with a mortal woman…my mother…and staked him in the heart…that is why Marius said that I was gonna be the next leader….because of the Daae blood that runs in our cult…

Nadir: I knew that…Erik didn't…he didn't want to believe it…(driving up to the houses driveway and sees that Erik was diving into the ocean waters…) I see that their done cleaning…um…Erik said that I would make sure that you lay down…ill bring you down toward the swinging love seat so you can see the oceans view..

Christine: I would like that…but Im just gonna go onto the roof and just listen to the ocean…and try to sing along to some of the songs that are on my ipod…if you need me…youll knoe where to find me…(gets out of the car and walks into the house and then goes up into her room and just gets ready to sit on the roof)

Nadir: (closing the car door and makes his way to the shore…and sees that Erik was throwing Meg in the water screaming) HAHA…

Meg: ERIK IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!! (Erik running away and laughing and stops when he sees Christine going on the roof and sits on the couch up there)

Erik: why is she up there?? Nadir?? I thought I told you to make her lay down in a bed…not hang on the roof…

Nadir: she just wanted to just sit there….and listen to the ocean and sing to songs on her ipod…and that if you need her…shell be up there…(points toward where Christine is) you knoe it would be romantic if you walked up there…and she singing a song…you could just sit there and listen and tell her that she sounds beautiful…

Erik: (grabs a towel and puts it over his shoulders and walks up to the house and walks all the way up the the roof and sees that Christine was sitting on the couch and sings along to the song "tear drops" by Taylor Swift…

Christine:Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Erik: (sits down and waits until she sits down next to him)

Christine: Hes the song in the car I keep singing, don't knoe why I do… (sits down and then jumps back up) OMG!!...dont scare me like that…

Erik: that was beautiful..I really had no idea you could sing like that…was that the song that I put on sheet music for you for the talent show auditions…

Christine: yeah…(blushing) you looked cute out in the ocean…it was funny when you threw meg in the water…

Erik: I would do it to you…but with you just coming home from the hospital…I think it would be best that you lay (leaning in toward her face) down and rest…you knoe…

Christine: im fine…(leaning in and then leaning back)

Erik: so what was that thing you had to tell me that was so important…it was something about your father…

Christine: um…(gets up and walks toward the edge and looks out toward the scenery) My father…he was a vampire…when I was in the recovery room…Doctor Briant gave me this sort of serum that helps our kind…because hes one our kind…and he was telling me that my father and him were like brothers when I was young..i just didn't remember..because its been so long…um…(walking back to sitting next to Erik and looks away) then Doctor Briant was telling me that my father got staked in the heart by the vampire hunters because he was with a mortal…my mother…and that he was gonna be the next leader…that is why Marius said that I was gonna be the next leader….because it runs in the Daae genes…Raoul and Joesph didn't really attack me because Raoul wanted me back…he didn't want me to carry on the Daae name and become the Vampire Leader…but whats done is done…I will be the next leader in another 5 years…(walking up toward the stairs…but gets stopped by him holding her arm and she looks up at him)

Erik: he died to save you and your mom…that's what Marius told me about your folks…if I was at risk of getting staked by the heart by saving you..i would…I would die for you..

Christine: that's very sweet of you (goes walking down the stairs and then gets bombarded by Meg onto the couch) AHHH you WHORE!!…what was that for??

Meg: Your back so early…what happened

Christine: oh nuttin…I was receiving the treatment like a good girl…and plus the doctor is…well was..a vampire…and he knew my..um…father…

Meg: What?!…are you serious…

Christine: yeah…(sees that Antoniette was walking toward the conversation) Hi Antoniette….im home..

Antoniette: I see that…what about your father?? That he was a backstabber..and double crosser…a MORTAL LOVER?!

Meg: MOM!! (sees that Christine went running away and out of sight and Erik followed) You have some nerve..and yet you call her a daughter too…why don't you call her a traitor too…

Antoniette: Im sorry…Ill try to talk to her later…(walks away toward her room)

**_Act 5 Scene 4_**

Disclaimer: that was something that Christine never even expected Antoniette to say anything like that…all she could do was sit in her room and cry…

Erik: Christine (standing outside the door and knocking it lightly) Babe…are you in here…(opens the door slowly and sees that Christine was sitting on the bay window cushions and looking out into the ocean…and crying) are you okay…

Christine: (sniffling and wipes her tears) yeah….im fine…just looking at the scenery…um..it looks gorgeous when its dark out..

Erik: you want to join me nadir and Meg in the pool…or do you want to be alone…

Christine: you guys go on ahead…im just gonna go walk along the shore and just think…

Erik: okay…(walks out and goes down by his room to get changed into his bathing suit…(drooling…sorry folks ) anwayz…yeah….)

Disclaimer: he finally reaches his destination in the house…the indoor pool where you see Meg swimming around..and Nadir jumping off the diving board)

Meg: (turns around and sees Erik going by the edge of the pool) Well look who it is…(noticing that Christine wasn't with him) where is Christine??

Erik: she wanted to be alone…and plus shes gonna walk on the shore of the beach and think…Meg…tell me something about Christine

Meg: sure…what do you want to knoe…

Erik: do you think she would be a good leader...

Meg: its hard to determine that…I mean she would always be the leader of the pact…so yeah I would say that…she would make a good leader…

Erik: good to knoe…(just looking down at the water)

Meg: (swims over to the edge and pulls her self up to sit on the edge next to Erik0 Ill go get her…

Erik: thanks…

Meg: you love her don't you

Erik: I don't just love her…im IN love with her…

xxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: it is soon coming to an end…we have christines show…and much moore fun stuff…will she succeded through everything…find out in Act 6


	6. Act 6

Disclaimer Previously In Act 5 of Vampire of Music…

_Erik do you think she would be a good leader..._

_Meg its hard to determine that…I mean she would always be the leader of the pact…so yeah I would say that…she would make a good leader…_

_Erik good to knoe…(just looking down at the water)_

_Meg (swims over to the edge and pulls her self up to sit on the edge next to Erik0 Ill go get her…_

_Erik thanks…_

_Meg you love her don't you_

_Erik I don't just love her…im IN love with her…_

**333333333333**

_Disclaimer it is soon coming to an end…we have christines show…and much moore fun stuff…will she succeded through everything…find out in Act 6_

Disclaimer Christine was sitting on the back deck on the lounging chair just gazing out into the stars and just thinking what she was gonna do after she graduates from St. Lucia…she really wanted make something for her future…

Meg (standing in the doorway) hey there you are…Erik said that you would be out here..but walking along the shore…whats up (sitting on the lounge chair next to Christines)

Christine nuttin much…just thinking…

Meg thinking about what??

Christine life…what im gonna do with the rest of my life as a vampire…

Meg Be the leader of the Cult…get a singing contract…live a happy life with Erik…and start a life with him…you don't knoe how happy he is to finally be with you…

Christine (turning to face Meg) he said that??

Meg no…worse…(Christine leaning in so that Meg could tell her) he said that he doesn't love you…

Christine (shocked) hes not??

Meg no…(shaking her head) Hes IN love with you…he said that like a few minutes ago…

Christine really…because ever since I met him..i was in love with him…

Disclaimer they both do not realize that Erik was standing by the window hearing the whole conversation…all he could do was was smile…and get to working on that song for the talent show…

**333333333333**

Disclaimer a few minute later…Christine was in the kitchen making a snack and listening to her ipod before she went to bed because everyone except for Antoniette went to the bar…

Christine But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Anotniette what are you still doing up sweety…arent you supposed to be laying down…

Christine im just making a snack…and then going to watch a movie..and then going to bed…how come you didn't go with them to the bar..

Antoniette not a big drinker…and I told them that I would watch over you…

Christine well im alright..(walking upstairs into her room and just sits on the bay window cushions and see that Erik, Meg and Nadir were walking down the beach talking and laughing…and having a good time…)

Meg why did you take that bet…you knew that you were gonna get your ass kicked in pool…never place a bet on me in pool…I will kick your ass…tell him Nadir…

Nadir smooth move there bucko…um…why didn't Christine come with us…

Meg she wanted to stay home…shes been avoiding us lately…she said that shes been busy with the talent show that she doesn't want to be a burden…

Erik (unlocking the door and pushes the door open) she is never a burden…why would she think that…

Nadir I don't knoe…maybe its because shes in love with you…(walking past him with Meg in hand and hand walking up to their room for a long night..wink wink ) Good night Erik!! Hope everything works out for you…

Meg don't worry…just talk to her…tell her your feelings and and shell do the same….(walking up to her door) good night

Erik goodnight guys…(goes to walk up the stairs to go to his room…where he and Christine are staying..and sees her sleeping on the bay window cushions with her stuffed bunny cosmo) how cute (whispering…but wakes her up)

Christine omg…im sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep..i was just looking out toward the sea…and I guess I fell asleep…when did you get in (stretching and while she is doing that…she exposed a lil bit of her stomach and put her shirt down as soon as she felt the air touch her stomach)

Erik I just got in…Meg and Nadir went to bed already…and I was coming in to go to bed…I didn't want to wake you…but you looked really cute with Cosmo…(looking at the stuffed bunny sitting on the side of her…)

Christine who told you his name was Cosmo…

Erik Meg…and Antoniette…they said that hes your prized possession…how long have you had him (sits next to her and she turns and sits indian style and faces him and holds Cosmo in her lap)

Christine as long as I could remember…my father got him for me when me and him went to the zoo for the first time…I was only 6…and he knew that he was gonna be my best friend…my father also said…(sniffing and hugging Cosmo and then looks out the window) that when he dies…a lil bit of his spirit and soul will be in Cosmo…(yawns wildly) oh shit…I should get to bed….ill sleep on here…you can sleep on the bed..i don't mind…(about to get up to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed until he stops her and makes her sit down) whats wrong…

Erik Im in love with you…

Christine I knoe…

Erik (looking surprised and looks up and sees that she was looking at him) how??

Christine meg told me…meg told me that you were in love with me ever since you met me…and I gotta say…I don't blame you…I feel the same way…and when I was on the lounging chair outside and you guys went out..i was thinking about how my future would be with you..and with a singing contract…and graduated…and I actually thought it would be amazing to be with you..

Erik once you turn Queen of the underworld…who are you gonna appoint king of the underworld…

Christine Duh…silly…you…you will always be my king of the underworld…and you will always be the love of my life…

Erik same here...(leans in and kisses her lips lightly..and then more passionately (im not gonna go into details…EWW ) and then slowly leans back so that they could catch their breath…) so are you sure that you want to sleep on here..i mean..i wont kill you if me and you sleep on the same bed…come on..it will be the first night as a couple to sleep in the same bed…

Christine sure…but no funny business…(gets up and walks to the bed while holding Eriks hand and lays down and he lays down on the other side…) I love you

Erik I love you too…my vampress of music…(leans in and kisses her cheek as she fell asleep in his arms)

Disclaimer the next morning…Erik and Nadir and Antoniette were the only ones up…Meg and Christine were snug as bugs in their bed…they ended up in the same room..different beds…until meg was woken up…

Meg Mom!! (whispering) what are you doing…

Antoniette I have to get your laundry…Christine is still sleeping…(looks at Christine who was fast asleep holding Cosmo) she still has that dirty thing…

Meg yeah..shes been sleeping with it for the past week…when is the talent show again…

Antoniette tomorrow…she needs to find a song and work on it quick…didn't Erik say that he was fixing a song for her for the talent show??

Meg yeah…but…SHHH (puts her finger to her mouth when she saw Christine stir and then go back to sleep) Erik wants it to be a surprise…as a Graduation Gift…

Antoniette graduating…what do you mean..

Meg of being the next leader…(gets up slowly and makes her way to the bathroom) ill meet you down stairs…Im gonna go tan…if Christine wakes up and shes down stairs…tell her that im outside..if she wants to have a girls morning out tanning…

Antoniette sure…

**333333333333**

Disclaimer as the boys were walking along the shoreline just talking about Christines song..Erik saw Christine run into the ocean…and stand up on a sandbar and just dives under…and does comeback up…which worried him…because on the count of…SHE CANT SWIM!!

Nadir hey look its Christine…(sees her in the water…and then out of nowhere goes back under and doesn't come back up) CHRISTINE!!

Erik OMG!! Christine!! (running into the water…and sees that Christine is in a dead mans float position…so he picks her up and brings her to the sand and lays her down and checks if she was breathing) Get Antoniette!!

Nadir is she gonna be okay??

Erik she drowned you moron…get Antoniette…(he goes to get Antoniette while Erik was doing compressions and doing CPR…until Christine coughed up water and was breathing heavily) OMG!! Are you okay??

Christine (panting and coughing) Im…(coughing air back into her lungs) ugh…fine…(sits up and just looks at the shore and realized that she was afraid of the ocean)

Erik whats wrong??

Christine bad experience with the water (gets up and walks to the patio where her towel was and puts it around her chest and fastens it and puts her hair in a messy bun and sits on the patio chair)

Erik you wanna talk about it…

Christine lets just say that this wasn't the first time I drowned in the ocean…I really don't want to talk about it…(goes back into the house and he follows until she ends up sitting at the counter while Antoniette was making speghetti and starts making the meatballs) Smells reall good in here mom…whatcha making..

Antoniette Im making you guys favorite tonight…(looking at Erik which makes Christine look at Erik) Right Erik??

Christine Speghetti and Meatballs is your favorite dish??

Erik yeah…Its always one of my favorites of Antoniettes (sits next to Christine and helps her with the salad)

Antoniette (turning back around to face the pot..but sneaks a quick glimpse of the couple fixing the salad and exchanging silly faces and laughing)

Christine (whispering at the corner of her mouth) loser…

Erik (whispering) I highly doubt that I am what you call a loser there (looking her up and down) shorty

Christine (looking at him) haha…you think your funny…

Erik yes I think im quite funny…(grabbing a piece of cucumber and nibbling on it and gets up and walks out of the room)

Antoniette its funny how you both react and connect..i have never seen you and him actually get along…I sometimes wish he was like that before he left my family..

Christine why did he leave??

Erik (coming back into the room and hears that question being brought up) I left because I was supposed to…I didn't want to…Antoniette was telling me that the De Chagney family wanted to adopt me…so I accepted their offer…(walking back toward the door frame and turns around and looks at Christine) Come with me…I want to show you something that I think your gonna like…

**333333333333**

Disclaimer they make their way down to the music room that he kept hidden in the cellar where there was music stands…different music instruments…the recently played piano…and sheet music all scattered around…and Four pages of sheet music on the piano stand…and two pages of sheet music on the stand next to it…

Christine whats this?? Walking over to the stand and puts a hand on the sheet music..and then picks it up to read it) "Bleeding Love"??

Erik yeah I put it on sheet music…so ill be able to play for you for tomorrows talent show…I mean I figured that after all what has gone on…that me and you would work on it tonight…and then have dinner and go back to working on it…how does that sound??

Christine that sounds like a really great plan…I mean ive been listening to that song..i was even telling myself that I wanted to sing this song for the talent show…buti thought I was gonna sing "Tear Drops"??

Erik well this is where I was gonna tell you the greatest news in music history…(sits on the piano bench and she leans on it facing him)

Christine and can you tell me what that great news is??

Erik Marius has a friend whos in the music industry…and he heard that you are a great singer and was thinking that after the talent show…and if he likes your performance…he is g onna sign you as a singer…

Christine REALLY?!...OMG!!...i cant believe it…well…lets wow the guy and get me that contract…

Erik alright…so you say that you knoe the whole song…but somehow you can skip a few important notes…

Christine yeah…okay…lets get working on it…

Disclaimer a long night of working on the song…and Christine was getting restless..so she decided to go get meg and Erik would get Nadir…and they would hang out in the pool and hottub…to celebrate the night before the talent show…and the best part was that Antoniette was out with Marius and the rest of the cult…

Christine (sitting on the edge of the pool drinking a bottle of Smirnoff Green Apple Twist…the good stuff…(I would say ) while Erik and Nadir was wrestling in the pool…and meg was also sitting on the edge of the pool doing the same) This is gonna be great…im hanging out with my dear friend and her lover…and my lover (raising her Bottle as a cheers sort of thing) Mom is out on a date with dad…and were just chyllen…and tomorrow is the talent show..and I got the song down on lock down…

Meg I hope you really get that contract…that would be so cool…who would be your manager…

Christine Erik will…he will always be my manager…my lover…my best friend…and my King of the underworld…

Erik (swims over to the girls and then hops onto the edge of the pool and then grabs Christines bottle and takes a siwg of it and looks at her from the corner of his eyes and just smiles and brings the bottle from his lips and looks at her) hey there sexii…

Christine yes…(leaning in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and then leans back) can I help you…because you knoe me and Meg are in a very deep conversation…

Erik Im well aware of that…(leaning in and then leans back…gives her the bottle back and dives right back into the pool and wrestles Nadir again) SAY UNCLE!!

Nadir (struggling) UNCLE WHO!!

Erik Just say uncle!!

Nadir AUNT!!

Disclaimer After nadir said that..Meg and Christine started laughing…until the boys thought it would be funny to drag the girls in the pool and then try to swim back

Christine ERIK ANTHONY DESTLER!! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT…(swimming back to the edge and lifts her self up and then goes to get her towel and then back upstairs in a pissed off mood)

Erik what did I do?? I thought she liked to goof around…(Gets up and dries off and then goes to look for Christine)

Disclaimer the only thing that he didn't realize that she was sitting on the roof just thinking about all the good memories with her father before he died…

Christine (just looking toward the ocean and just thinking) Why did you leave me dad?? WHY!! (crying) its not fair…I cant even have a good time without thinking about you…thinking that your dissapointed in me…

Erik (standing on the steps looking out toward the ocean) don't keep thinking about it…just let it go..when I lost my parents…I just told myself that I wasn't gonna be like them… …But you lost your father because he died of an unexplainable death…you have to get over the past…and look forward to the future (sitting next to her and wipes her tears with his thumb) and there is no need to cry…

Christine I knoe…im sorry (taking the towel and wipes her face…and then clears her throat and then gets up) why did you follow me??

Erik I wanted to knoe what I did that made you flip out on me…

Christine I wasn't ready for that…remember what happened to me today…I just wanted to sit on the pools edge and watch you and Nadir act like idiots (looks at her cell and sees that its late and she had to wake up early because of the talent show) I have to get to bed…(running down the stairs and goes into their room and locks the door and calls Meg)

phone conversation

Meg (unsure who it is that called her) hello??

Christine Meg!! Its me…Christine

Meg why are you calling me on my cell…where are you…

Christine in my room…where are you now…is Erik around…

Meg yeah…hes by his pool table…and im like about to walk into the kitchen…why whats up…

Christine nuttin..i want you to escape…and we can chyll out on the beach..meet me by the lighthouse…

Meg okay??

End Phone Conversation

Disclaimer Meg was walking up the ladder to the light house and sees that Christine is up there…

Meg whats the point of this…(sits next to her) why did you tell me to meet you here..

Christine this conversation is just between me and you…and no one else..

Disclaimer that was when they did their pinky swear

Meg okay…now whats wrong??

Christine I decide that I don't want to be the Leader of the Cult…I mean I barely don't even knoe how to control my powers…I mean I use them for personal reasons..like I read Eriks thoughts and emotions…and he was thinking about proposing to me…after I get that contract..but I also felt his emotions…like he really wants to be with me…and me and him have only been together for like what…two weeks now…and hes thinking of marrying me…what should I do..

Meg you want me to talk to him…

Christine YOU CANT!!…he doesn't even think that I was thinking his thoughts…and I don't plan on telling him mine…you see…im blocking my thoughts so that he cant read them…im making it difficult for me to be read…but I think the best way to resolve this is ignore it…other than that…we better get back to the house…the boys are gonna get worried (gets up and then walks to the ladder and climbs down it…same with meg and they walk back to the house…and see that Nadir was walking through the door) hey Nadir…whats wrong…

Erik I need to talk to you (walking behind Christine who was also outside) apparently..i don't like when women sneak out and talk about me…GET IN!!

Meg this is not good…Ill see you later gurlie…tell me everything…(she and Nadir walk up to their room and Meg closes the door) what is that all about…whats wrong with Erik…

Nadir hes pissed that you both were talking about him…what were you guys discussing in private…

Meg she called me up..and told me to meet her at the lighthouse…and she was telling me that she read Eriks thoughts and he was thinking of proposing to her…and she also said that shes been blocking her thoughts so that he cant read her mind…

Nadir yeah he was saying that she was being difficult to read…but hes just gonna talk to her about the engagement…hes thinking of proposing to her if she gets the contract…but we both cant tell Christine..or let Erik knoe that we both knoe whats going on…(lays down on the bed and meg sits on her side) whats wrong babe??

Meg nothing… Im just worried about Christine and Erik…do you think shell accept it…

Nadir did she say that she was gonna accept it…or did she say something different

Meg she doesn't really knoe what to do…I mean…she did say that she was just gonna wait and see what he says…but that's just her opinion…(lays down and moves over to lay next to Nadirs side and put her head on his chest and close her eyes and fall asleep) I love you…

Nadir I love you too sweetheart (kisses her head, turns off the light and goes to bed…

**333333333333**

Disclaimer meanwhile…the heat was on in the other room

Erik why did you leave your room…and to the light house out of all places…what were you thinking…

Christine that's kind of hard..on the count of the fact that you can READ MY MIND!! (walks over to the door but gets pulled back and the door slammed) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT??

Erik this conversation isnt over…what did you and Meg have to talk about…

Christine it was me and Megs way of talking…we go to a place where nobody can find us…and we talk about girlie stuff…we were talking about the talent show tomorrow…(goes to lay down on the bed and puts the blanket over her but he pulls it away from her) WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! (gets up and pushes him away from her but he pins her to the wall) AHHH!! UGH!! You make me sick!!

Erik as you can see I CANT CONTROL MY ANGER!! (cupping her chin with his hand but holding it a lil too tight which was hurting her)

Christine (struggling out of his grip until she got into her vampire phase and eyes blood red…and fangs showing…she was pissed and he backed off) YOU LITTLE BASTARD SON!! (stalking toward him) YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!

Erik Christine??…can you change back…there is no need to be in your vampire form…unless you feel threatened (eyes wide with shock OO)

Christine feel threatened?? I don't feel threatened…IM PISSED (she growled which made him jump) Scared?? (walking toward him until he was vampire formed and he jumped at her and landed ontop of her to stop her) GET OFF OF ME YOU LIL FIEND!! (pushes him off and he lands on the bed in human form)

Erik (panting and getting up and walking out the bedroom door) Im out of here…

Christine (changing back into human form) Erik!! (running after him and stops him by grabbing onto his sleeve of his shirt and he turns around) Im sorry…(pulls him back into the room and makes him sit on the bed and she next to him) Look…I knoe your worried..i can tell my your emotions..but I was alright..my dad would always say that if there was a lighthouse anywhere…to go up there….hell be up there…but that was a myth…me and Meg would always do that and talk about our problems before a big day the next day..and I read your thoughts before…(looking down and then looking up at him…and then looking away)

Erik and what did you see in my head?? Anything interesting??

Christine yes…(turning to face him and puts her hand on his mask and takes it off which made him flinch but just looks at her until the mask was off…)

Disclaimer now the description of whats behind the mask…Skin was puckered and pink, stretched taut across his flesh, revealing veins in various places to give him a skeletal look. He had no eyebrow and his hairline was ragged from the place where his skin was scarred. It was in all honesty horrible to look at and Christine wondered what could have happened to her Erik to have this mark on his face.

Erik Raoul was a monster back them…

Christine can I just say one thing..before anything else happens tonight…

Erik sure and whats that??

Christine (leans in and whispers in his ear) I do…

Erik you read that thought!!…you would want to be my wife…

Christine yes…I will always love you..no matter what (puts her hand on his deformed face and massaged it with her thumb which made his eyes close and take her hand away and just look into her eyes)

Erik I will always love you too…(gets up and goes to the drawer which was holding the ring box and retrieves it and goes onto one knee) Christine Marie Daae…I love you with all my heart…and whatever is left of my soul..will you be my wife…

Christine yes..i will love to be your wife…and I would love you to be my husband

Disclaimer that's when it gets all sappy..they kiss passionatly…and then get ready for bed…because tomorrow was a big day…

Disclaimer the next day was a incredibly busy morning for Christine…she had to take a shower…get dresses…practice her song…eat something..tell everyone that her and Erik are engaged…it was too much…

Erik MEG!! MEG!! (running around the house trying to look for Meg who was outside tanning) MEG…have you seen….(sees that Christine was tanning with her.) Christine…come on…we have to practice…

Christine Meg helped me out with that…all me and her did was listen to the track on my ipod and sang along to it…easy as that..

Erik so you got me so worried…some wife your gonna be (joking around)

Christine haha…your so cute…did you get my dress…

Erik Nadir is getting it…I think hes coming about…(hearing Nadir walking down the hall)

Nadir I got you your dress…and might I say…it will look dazzling on you…and I got you and Meg those iced coffees you wanted…I got me and Erik…HOT!! Coffees…to relax our nerves…

Meg yeah…men are always nervous when it comes to their girlfriends performances…(rolling her eyes)

Christine (looks at meg and just laughs) right you are…

Erik (mocking them) HAHAHAHAH…you think your so funny Mrs. Destler…

Meg & Nadir MRS. DESTLER?! (looking at each other and then at the happy couple)

Christine yeah..me and Erik are engaged (shows them the diamond heart shaped ring that was glimmering in the sun)

Meg OMG!! YOU ACCEPTED!! AWWWWW!! that's really pretty…crap…what time is it??(grabs Nadirs watch which made him fall over and check the time) SHIT!! We have to get you dressed…ill do your hair…

Christine just help me with my dress…I could do my hair…all I have to do is scrunch it…and its good…

Meg alright well come on…we only have about 2 hours…and then its show time…are you really ready for this…

Christine Im always ready for this…Get me ready..i have a show to do…

**333333333333**

Disclaimer it was the moment of truth…St. Lucia Conservatory for Music Talent Show…Christine was especially nervous…there were so much gurls who are also in the contest for that music contract…but she knew that she was gonna win that…right now shes in the dressing room looking into the Mirror until a a red rose with a black ribbon came infront of her which made her turn around

Christine OMG!! Erik!!..your so sweet…(gets up and hugs him and retrieves the rose and kisses his lips lightly) thank you…

Erik I thought of you…your gonna do a great job..i have faith in you..i will always have faith in you…um…theres gonna be a lil surprise for you after you perform…I think your gonna like it..

Christine Really!! You don't have to do anything like that…that's not necessary..

Erik I want to…to show you how much I love you…(kisses her cheek and then hugs her and then releases her) go get them….break a leg…(walks out of the room and goes to sit down with meg, Nadir, Marius, Antoniette, and a special guest)

Disclaimer it was gonna be a great talent show…all the girls were doing a really great job…until it was Christines turn…She walked on stage with the mic and stood on the stage with pride with her very beautiful knee length red dress with her hair in light curls…she looked like vampire of music of the underworld…

Mr. Pruet Next on our program is Mrs. Christine Destler..singing "Bleeding Love"

Christine (takes a deep breath and hold up the mic to her lips)

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
(stops as pretending to be frozen)  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy ooh (holds her head and releases)

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you (points toward Erik who smiles)  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein (holds her chest where her heart is)  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud (covers her ears)  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling (kneels down and then gets up)

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace (hugs herself)  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face (touches her face)  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you (points toward Erik)  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me (gets really into it)  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars (holds out her arm)  
For everyone to see (takes the mic away from her mouth to hit that high note)

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you (points at Erik and smiles)  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I (holds out the note and takes the mic away from her mouth to hold out the note)

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I (holds out the note)

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love (sits down on the stool…and just sings out the note)

Disclaimer the crowd went nuts..Everyone was giving her a standing ovation…she couldn't believe that shes was the hit of the night until the mystery guest came onto the stage who was all dressed up in a mask and a cloak which made her raise her eye brow in confusion and erik was next to him also with Marius)

Christine whats going on??

Marius I know that you came here to perform at the talent show to show off your peers and to get a signed contract…you got both of those…and there is also a lil surprise that we wanted to give you…if you please monsiere..(motions toward the mystery guest to walk over to Christine who was still confused)

Disclaimer the mystery guest walked over to Christine and took her hand as she just looked at him with a confusion look on her face…she realy wanted to knoe who was underneath all that stuff until it was none other than….

Disclaimer it was none other than…

Christine WHAT THE HELL!!…(falling to her knees and starts to cry) NO!!…it cant be!!

Gustave hi honey (holding the mask away from his face)

Disclaimer it was none other than Christines supposedly dead father…that was the surprise that Erik had for Christine..

Christine (crying hysterically in her dads shoulder) I thought you were dead…I thought you got staked in the heart…

Marius me and Sir Destler here (grabs Erik by the shoulder to make him stand next to him and shakes him) found him in the underworld hiding in shame…the person who was trying to kill him didn't hit him in the heart…but just an inch away from his heart…he wanted to make sure that you were safe with a good family like Meg, Antoniette and Myself…

Gustave please don't be mad at me sweetheart (puts his hand on her cheek) I did it for your safety…

Christine I was only a lil girl who didn't even know what was going on…(crying still)

Erik come on (holds her by the shoulders) lets go back to the house and celebrate..

Gustave yes lets celebrate on the fact that my musically talented daughter has been signed to a contract in the music industry and being married the greatest vampire in the underworld…and who has been appointed to be the next leader in the cult…

Marius HERE HERE!!

Disclaimer a few years later…Christine and Erik finally got married and then a year later Christine gave birth to a beautiful baby gurl named Leona, who looks more like the father than her self…she was still in the music industry with her father and Marius as her two managers and Erik as the composer for her music. She had made two hit cds with "Bleeding Love" and "Tear Drops" as her two hit singles. Meg and Nadir also got married the same time as Christine and Erik, and Meg also had twins the same day as Christines birth, one baby boy and girl named Christian, and Erika and making Christine and Erik the god parents, same as Christine and Eriks children. Meg had become a world famous ballet dance, and Nadir a busy business man working for Bill Gates…As for Gustave, he met a woman in the underworld named Nicolette who was a beautiful fashion designer and personal designer for Christine. As for Marius and Antoniette, they ran the underworld as the Queen and King of the Underworld because Christine was gonna be too busy with her life…she appointed them the position.

**333333333333**

Erika who would have thought our parents were gonna be best friends…hows your mom doing..

Leona oh shes good, still singing…Dad has been busy at work…but its all good…(takes a drag of her cigarette)

Christian I still cant believe that we would be following in our parents footsteps…

Erika I know…being young vampires and our parents making us feel so old…because their old but they look the same when they gave birth to us…

Erik Leona Christine Destler!! What did I tell you about smoking!! Boy is your mom gonna hear about this…get in the house NOW!!

Leona ill see you guys later…my dad is prolly gonna me do singing exercies all night…(laughing) tell your folks I said hi..

Christian No prob…(kisses her lips lightly) by babe…

Erik LETS GO LEONA!!

Disclaimer as you can see…their lives never changed…The kids grew up to be just like their parents and then some…


End file.
